Shotgun Wedding
by MonkeyLady
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have gone on many missions together, but a mission where they are married? This will be a whole new test for the pair, both on duty and life. Lemon, but mostly edited to fit guidelines. NOTE: Formerly posted by, lilanimefan, a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shotgun Wedding  
**Author:** Monkey Lady  
**Summary:** Team 7 is sent off on a mission where Sakura and Kakashi must pretend they are married, only the pretend marriage turns into something very real and exciting. (Dramatic enough?)  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing(s):** Sakura and Kakashi

**Feedback:** Desired and appreciated  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, some made up characters and a few brief appearances of other Naruto characters.  
**Beta:** xgirlrogue is my very sweet beta. She's been awesome and very thorough.  
**Author's notes:** I'm a huge Kakashi fan and I think Sakura is a good match for him, once she is a little older. I'm really not into the 12 year old student thing. My characters really need to be older for me to enjoy it. I don't think it's too far fetched that, were they real people, the two might be a good match…of course in fantasy land they are anyway. :)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I just like writing about them. I'm not making any money off of it…sigh.

Chapter 1

"Married?" Sakura cried in astonishment. "Are you joking with us?"

Tsunade smiled serenely and shook her head. "Not in the least, though I can imagine why you would think so, considering who the groom is."

Sakura stared at the leader of their village for a moment, utterly speechless. Married? She sank to her chair, vaguely noting that the other three members of Team 7 were similarly startled. She swallowed and cast her teacher…well former teacher a cautious glance. Kakashi hadn't been their teacher since the three were young teenagers, at least five or six years. Still at 22, she had yet to think of him in any other way. He was Kakashi, teacher, copy-ninja, pervert, and friend…not…husband. Though, she amended, he was probably pretty good looking under that mask and droopy headband.

"Is there another way?" Kakashi asked softly, clearing his throat. He could sense Sakura's thoughtful stare and for once in his life he was feeling rather uncomfortable. She had long ago formed into a woman, but she was still thirteen years his junior. How would he ever be able to pull off this trick with a woman he still vaguely saw as a little girl?

"No," Tsunade said firmly, fingering the new necklace Naruto had given her for her last birthday. He'd had her old one for years, after all. "You will take your new wife to a small new village near Cloud country. There is a compound forming there that looks rather suspicious. We want you four to try to get into the leader's circle of trust. We don't know what the compound is for yet, but it is suspected of being a place to train mercenaries and assassins. Even the Sand and the Sound are a bit put out by the compound's sudden appearance. They want it neutralized as much as we do, so don't be too surprised if you spot any of their shinobi as well." She tossed a scroll to Kakashi and leaned back in her chair while he read it and then passed it to the remaining three.

Naruto finally spoke up, unable to contain himself a moment longer. "Hey Granny, I can see that Kakashi and Sakura will be able to worm into the community more easily as a couple, but how in the hell does that help me or Sasuke? It's not like we can pretend to be their children."

"No, that is true, no one will mistake you for a child, despite your ever present attitude," Tsunade sighed. She leaned forward onto her arm on the desk top. "The ploy is that Kakashi is running off with a former student, and as her teammates, you two refused to leave her side."

Sasuke's eye twitched lightly and he grunted, "No one will believe that lie."

Tsunade smiled at him grimly, "They will when I declare you all missing-nin. Hunter-nin will be instructed to follow you, but not actually capture you. Upon your successful return your names will be cleared. You leave in the morning, so I suggest you get packed," she said with a finality that brooked no further argument. "Congratulations on this happy occasion," she murmured to Kakashi and Sakura. She handed the stunned pair a small paper and smiled. It was a wedding contract, signed and approved by the Hokage herself.

So much for wondering how to pretend she was married, Sakura grumbled inwardly as she shoved her typical traveling belongings into her pack. She really WAS married. Legally married to the man that had been her teacher; the man that had guided her into adulthood and into the life of a full blown ninja. How could she possibly be married to Kakashi? Why not Naruto or Sasuke? Of course she knew that it was because Kakashi needed to be there and no one would really believe that he'd follow his students, despite his feelings for them or their marital status.

She sighed and slung her pack onto her back, heading out the door for Sasuke's place, where they were all staying tonight to plan. At least Kakashi wasn't really old. He was, what, 35? That was still young, really.

She was halfway to Sasuke's when she felt Kakashi's familiar presence at her side. "Yo," he murmured, hands in his pockets.

"So how does it feel to be a married man Kakashi?" she asked softly, teasing him in spite of her own connection to the dig. They had developed a rather relaxed, friendly relationship over the past six years. That would probably be a blessing in the days…and nights to come.

"Hm?" he murmured lazily. His visible eye creased lightly as he smiled under the ever present mask. "I don't know. I haven't experienced much yet…though I was disappointed when I had to still cook my own dinner and pack my own bag," he teased back.

She snorted and bumped him lightly with her shoulder. "Like I'd ever be the domestic type. My cooking skills don't extend much beyond campfire cooking and my clothing will probably be horribly wrinkled from the method I used to pack."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Well in that case I look forward to the remaining pleasures of married life."

"Like what?" she asked curiously. "Foot massages and backrubs? I'm good at those I suppose," she said thoughtfully, though her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Really?" he murmured curiously. "I'll remember that after a nasty day of training."

"What else is there that marriage brings a man?" she said thoughtfully tapping her lip. "Oh yes, a nagging wife and arguments he'd never imagined having with anyone."

"Yes, like arguing over who steals the covers or who should do the dishes that night," he said lightly. "I can't say I've ever argued over things like that, though my married friends have. Of course they also have another thing I don't have," he said with a mock sigh.

She was almost afraid to ask what, but did anyway. "What do they have that you don't?"

"Make-up sex," he said with another mock sigh.

She choked and tripped. "Pardon me?" she squeaked as he caught her arm and stabilized her. One look at his face said he was only teasing her and she relaxed immediately. "Bastard," she grunted, righting her pack and moving forward again.

He laughed softly at her side and then remained quiet for a moment. Finally he cleared his throat. "Sakura," he started, hesitating a moment.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked curiously, glancing over at his suddenly serious face.

"You do know that we'll at least have to fake intimacy…don't you?" he asked softly. "People will expect a certain level of familiarity between us in public…that doesn't show if two people haven't been…intimate with one another. Does that make sense?" A faint tinge of pink touched his cheeks above the mask.

She nodded and blushed furiously. "I should probably hold onto your hand and touch you…like I see Ino doing with Shikamaru when they're together. We'll probably need to at least hug each other in public…maybe even kiss occasionally," she offered shyly.

"Yes," he murmured, not entirely comfortable with the idea of interacting with his former student in any way that could be construed as intimate. "We will also share a room at every inn on the road and once we arrive in the village and get into the compound. It will be expected by everyone that sees us." He looked up and saw the wide gates in front of Sasuke's home. "After all we're a new couple so passionately in love we married and then ran away for home to escape the ridicule."

"Is the contract really legal?" she asked pushing at the gates and walking through. The wide lawn of Sasuke's home spread out before them in the dim, evening light. It looked so lonely and empty every time she saw it. It made her half wish she had ended up married to the lonely Uchiha. Someone needed to fill the silence of the clan home.

"Yes, completely legal. I suspect that it will be nullified once we return and our names are cleared. After all, what is stopping the other villages from doing their own intelligence gathering about us? Marriage records are open to the public. If there weren't any legal documents supporting our claim, our mission would fail," he said softly, latching the gate and following her up the walk to the main house.

"Oh," she murmured. She glanced over her shoulder and blushed. "Is it legal if we don't really…I mean don't we have to actually…?"

"Have sex?" he asked with a teasing smile. Seeing her blush flare brighter, he decided not to tease her too much. "Not anymore. Proof of…relations…is an outdated concept that we don't really follow, except for with strict arranged marriages between clans. Tsunade won't be knocking on your bedroom door in the morning, asking to see the sheets, Sakura."

Her eyes widened. "Will you be in my room tonight Kakashi?"

He pondered her silently for a moment and wondered what he should say. It would be beneficial for them to start becoming accustomed to being in the same room and close, but would Sakura accept that before their mission had even officially started?

Before he could answer her, Naruto flung upon the door and grinned at them. "What are you two doing? We're waiting here!"

Sasuke appeared behind the loud blond and smiled lightly. "Come in. I'll show you to your room and then we can figure out what we're going to do in Cloud country."

Naruto followed the group, grinning lightly in a way that made Sakura nervous and Kakashi frown. Naruto and Sasuke had grown rather close over their years as rivals, oddly enough, and they were known to plot together frequently. One wouldn't normally think that the cool Uchiha was much of a troublemaker, but paired with Naruto, they were a force to be reckoned with. With that in mind Kakashi wasn't terribly surprised when they walked into the large room Sasuke had opened for them.

Sakura felt her pack slip from her slack fingers and gaped at the room before her. "What in the hell is this?" she finally gasped, pointing an accusing finger at the two young men.

Naruto immediately burst into laughter and clutched his stomach. Sasuke simply looked at them with the same cool look he always wore, though it looked a bit strained for once. "What? We couldn't provide the bride and groom with a gift, celebrating their nuptials? Don't you want this night to be perfect?" he asked innocently.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Of course we do. Thank you for the thoughtfulness Sasuke, Naruto," he murmured pushing them out of the room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto groused, his laughter ceasing immediately.

"Celebrating," Kakashi murmured slamming the door shut and locking it on Naruto's screaming. He turned to Sakura and grinned, shrugging. "Play along," he whispered close to her ear.

She smiled nervously and looked around, waiting for Kakashi to hatch his new plot against the young men. She'd forgotten how fun missions could be with the three men always playing tricks on each other.

The room looked like something out of a dirty movie. She didn't know how much the Uchiha heir had spent, but it had to have been considerable. Red and black silk was draped over the four poster bed and over the windows and couch; candles lit the whole room in a soft, rather sensual glow. Who would have thought that either of the young men could be this romantic?

That wasn't the worst of it by far though. On the bed there were several ropes, tied to the frame, for what she didn't want to contemplate. Next to the bed were the stars of the prank though. On the bedside table were an assortment of lubricants, oils and…toys. Did one of the young men actually buy those items? There were three 'replicas' of the male anatomy in varying sizes, standing proudly beneath her gaze, one of which looked like it might contain batteries. She knew Ino had one, she'd gone with the girl to buy it, but Sakura had never owned anything like them. She bit her lip and blushed, wondering what they would actually feel like.

"They look rather real don't they? Sasuke and Naruto have good taste," he murmured softly in her ear, the laughter clear in his voice.

"I-I wouldn't know," she stuttered, her cheeks blazing. She couldn't believe Kakashi had caught her contemplating the toys.

"Really?" he asked curiously. "And here I thought you were a medic-nin."

She ducked her head, "That's not what I meant. I've seen a naked man…but not like that…not aroused."

He chuckled. "Good girl," he murmured in approval. "Now why don't we go down and plan the mission before Sasuke finds the key to this room and barges in to protect your virginity." He paused a moment and listened to Naruto's yelling outside. "I don't think it's occurred to them that they could take the door out if they really wanted to get in here."

"And see their former teacher butt ass naked?" she snorted.

"Hmm," he murmured. "That's an interesting idea."

Sakura grinned as his cloth covered lips spread in evil anticipation. Reading his intent in his sparkling eye, she quickly unzipped her vest and flung it against the door, alerting the men to the possibility of frantic undressing. "Kakashi," she breathed loudly, trying to sound like a desperately aroused woman, like the ones in movies did.

He barely contained his snort of laughter, but followed her example and tossed aside his vest and let his shirt follow, just in case the boys got the door open. She'd seen him without it often enough, that it wouldn't bother her to see him that way now. He did note the widening of her eyes though, and wondered briefly if he should put it back on. He changed his mind when she smiled again and turned to the bedside table.

She picked up one of the dildos, one that was probably as close to the real thing as she'd ever get from a toy. She turned back, tossing the toy to him, and in a sultry voice, he didn't know she possessed, begged, "Kakashi, please…put this inside me first…I can't wait. I've wanted you for so long I don't think I can wait…"

Her words were cut off as the door exploded and the young men barged in glaring. They noted first the both were missing clothing and growled at a grinning Kakashi, but then noticed that he was nearly six feet away from his 'bride'.

"Satisfied?" Sakura murmured, sinking against the silkiness of the mattress. "Or did you actually want to watch?" she purred. The two younger men blushed furiously and shook their heads. "Good, because you'd be disappointed," she said jumping up and wandering past them with a satisfied smile on her face. She loved seeing her boys blush. "Don't we have a mission to plan for?"

The three men exchanged amused glances, though Naruto and Sasuke also looked a bit sheepish. So their prank had backfired a bit…but at least everyone was in good spirits. Considering that they were about to become missing-nin, that was really something.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to follow the pink haired woman down the hall to the living room, but Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stopped and looked at his half dressed teacher curiously. "Sasuke…do you plan on keeping these?" he asked, holding up the toy Sakura had tossed to him.

Sasuke snorted. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

Kakashi smirked at that and decided not to enlighten the young man about what exactly he could do with them. "I thought our little Sakura might appreciate finding them in the bottom of her pack later on," he said with a soft chuckle.

Sasuke returned the grin and shook his head. He wandered out of the room, leaving Kakashi behind to do what he would with the ridiculous toys. The woman at the adult store had nearly fainted when she saw the handsome Uchiha dump the items on her counter top. He cringed at the rumors that would doubtless circulate about him, but at least he'd be out of the village.

Sakura yawned and stretched. They'd been talking for hours now about what they would do when they got to the village and how they would get into the compound nearby. They were sure that the compound would need ninja to help train their mercenaries and assassins, and who better than four elite Konoha missing-nin? All four were Jounin and Sasuke and Nartuo were likely headed for ANBU; Kakashi had already worked in the elite group. They were a perfect choice.

Now all they had to do was get to the tiny village and find a way to make a living as civilians. She wasn't going to worry about that now though. She was exhausted and just wanted to climb into her bed, silk and all. "I'm going to bed boys," she said with a sleepy sigh. She stood and grinned at them, "See you in the morning."

"I'll be up shortly Sakura. I have a few things left to talk to you about. It won't take long," Kakashi said, rolling up the maps they'd been pouring over.

"Okay," she said softly, a bit confused at what else was left to discuss. She hurried up the stairs, blushing lightly. Would Kakashi actually be sharing her room tonight?

The room was dark this time, the candles all blown out or burned down. She flicked on the bedside lamp and noticed that the toys and oils were all missing. Sasuke must have put them away for future pranks, she decided, shaking her head.

With a shrug she reached into the top of her pack and pulled out the tee and shorts she always brought for sleeping in. She changed quickly and jumped into the bed before Kakashi came in. Sakura wasn't hiding…not really.

"Yo," he murmured from the doorway, startling her. How long had he been standing there? He shut the door and wandered across the room to the private bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute. Don't fall asleep." When she nodded he turned and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

She heard the shower turn on and blushed at the thought of her former teacher naked only a few feet away…well maybe more than a few, but still! A few minutes later Kakashi exited the steaming room wearing only a towel. Her eyes went wide. Did he sleep in the nude?

He chuckled at her wide-eyed look. "No I don't sleep in the nude. What kind of ninja sleeps without at least a pair of shorts on?" he asked in amusement. He held up a pair of sweats and grinned before taking the clothing back into the bathroom.

Sakura watched him leave the room, idly noting the water glistening over his muscular chest and back. When had Kakashi become so hot? She'd always assumed he'd be pretty good looking under the mask, which he still wore, but she'd never really noticed how nice the rest of his body was. Like all ninja, he was in excellent shape, and wonderfully muscled. His muscle wasn't heavy like Asuma's though; it was more toned and chiseled. Where Asuma excelled in brute strength, Kakashi was graceful and fast.

She was knocked out of her revere by the return of her 'husband' dressed in sweats and his mask. "Do you sleep in that thing too?"

"No, but…" he hesitated. "I guess I could take if off for my wife," he murmured. He reached for the mask and pulled it off…just as he flicked off the light.

"Bastard," she murmured in disappointment. She'd been sure that she would finally see the elusive ninja's face, but he'd only teased her with the possibility. Jerk.

"Is that any way to talk to the man you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yes," she grunted. "Who says I have to be a docile wife?" She felt the bed dip slightly as he slid under the covers and scooted further away from his invading form.

He grabbed her and pulled her back across the silky sheets. "Ah, now this is what I wanted to talk about. You can't do something like that in public, so I think it would be a good idea for you to get used to being near a man Sakura. I have a bit more experience in this department after all, so it shouldn't be a problem for me…other than the fact I've known you since your first training bra," he drawled in amusement.

She stiffened against his naked chest and forgot how to breathe for a moment. She'd been held by her father and even her other teammates before, but the only time Kakashi ever touched her was to carry her when she got seriously wounded. Never had that touching been so blatantly intimate. But he was right; she couldn't flinch if he touched her in front of a stranger. It wasn't that she was disgusted or afraid of him; it was just so strange and new. Hell she'd only been kissed a few times. Never had those kissed progressed to anything remotely intimate. "Y-you won't take a-advantage of this will you?"

He hummed in question and then sighed, pulling her into his arms gently and stroking her back. "Of course not. I know my reading material suggests otherwise, but I'm not really the pervert people assume I am. I don't have casual relationships. Those I've had that progressed into anything serious can be counted on one hand Sakura. And I certainly don't have casual relationships with former students."

"I'm your only female student," she reminded him softly.

"All the better then," he said with a chuckle. "Naruto and Sasuke aren't really my type." That made her laugh and relax a little into his embrace. "I do need to warn you of something though."

"You snore?" she asked sleepily, yawning against the tight, hardness of his chest. He really was rather warm and nice to lie against. It felt good to have someone hold her so gently.

"Well a little I think," he admitted, "But that's not it. If we are to truly support this plan of us running away together in wedded bliss, we will need to be convincing. We'll need to flirt a little, perhaps you'll sit on my lap in bars, we'll hold hands when we walk, that kind of stuff. Can you do that?"

"I think so," she said with a sigh. "I'm not good at all of that stuff, but I'll learn along the way. I expect you to guide me, oh wise one."

He snorted and kissed her forehead, "I don't know about the wise part, but I'll help you along. You'll be fine, if your earlier performance was any indication. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Naruto," she admitted with a small laugh. "When he does the Sexy no Jutsu he's really good at being all sexy and girlie; after three years with 'Ero-senin' and all."

Kakashi laughed at that and shook his head. "Figures. Jiraiya is a good teacher, but his habits probably corrupted Naruto as much as they helped him. Well, either way, he taught you well and you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay Kakashi," she sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. "I think I can get used to this at least," she murmured thickly, sleep beginning to invade her voice. "Can I sleep?"

"Sure," he murmured, rubbing her back and tucking her head under his chin. It felt nice to hold a person again, especially such a pretty little female. He sighed softly. Sakura was almost too pretty and fun to be with. The coming months were going to be pure torture for the lonely copy-ninja. He had a wife, but only in the most superficial sense of the word. At least Sakura hadn't noticed the initial coolness of his skin from the quick dousing of icy water at the end of his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip to Cloud country was surprisingly uneventful, except for the occasional sighting of a hunter-nin from the village. Konoha would send them out, as a sign of their seriousness, but the nin wouldn't actually bring in their targets until told otherwise.

The only thing that really threw off the usually playful vibe in the group was the fact that every night Kakashi drew Sakura up against him when they slept. When they used an inn, it wasn't a problem, but when they slept outside, Kakashi swore he felt two pairs of eyes boring holes in his back. They knew it was all for show, but Sasuke and Naruto still didn't trust the older man, especially when he wandered down the path with his nose in a smutty novel. Both boys read them too, of course, but they weren't snuggling up to their lovely teammate every night, so they felt justified in their suspicions.

Sakura just ignored the subtle tension. She knew that Kakashi was nothing but a gentleman with her. Every embrace he bestowed on her was gentle and welcoming, not lecherous and suggestive. Though waking up one morning with him prodding her in the back had made her doubt his intensions briefly. She gasped and tumbled out of their narrow bed at the inn, yelling accusations at him. At least until the sleepy, embarrassed man explained the morning inconvenience that afflicted most of his gender. She'd apologized to him with a small blush and felt rather awkward the rest of the day when she was near him. Who wouldn't feel a bit awkward after feeling their former teacher's erection poking at them after a night in his arms? Could it get any more personal than that?

When they finally arrived at their destination, in the small Cloud village, she at least didn't flinch at his casual touches anymore and began to return her own. After all, what was the stroke of a hand to the insistent press of a man's groin? Nothing. It was perfectly safe and innocent. She had it all figured out that way.

They settled into rooms at the only inn in town, Sasuke and Naruto in one room and Sakura and Kakashi in a smaller, cozier room. The innkeeper's wife winked at the 'couple' and assured them of their privacy there.

With her cheeks blazing for the next half and hour, Sakura set about settling into their temporary home. She slowly unpacked her rumpled clothing from her bag as Kakashi did the same. Once he was finished he wandered down the hall to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were settled in, leaving her to finish unpacking. Of course that meant he was out of her range of attack when she found his three presents and their corresponding oils in the bottom of her bag. So much for Sasuke holding on to the erotic playthings, she thought with a sigh, as she shoved the bag and its contents under the bed.

Of course she pulled it right back out a moment later, settling on the floor to study each item curiously. She held up the first bottle. Warming hmm? How did it warm up and where did it go? 

"It reacts with your body," Kakashi said softly from above.

She looked up, startled to see him standing over her, smiling lightly. "I-I was just…" she stuttered, pushing the items away and blushing furiously.

"It's okay Sakura. You're 22 now." He reached over and closed their door, before settling against her back, legs bent on either side of her, and reaching for the warming lubricant. "I'll explain them to you, since I doubt your mother ever had this 'little talk' with you. It's my duty as your husband to introduce you to sexual delights…remember that," he murmured in soft amusement.

She swallowed and nodded, jerkily, her face flaming. Was he purposely trying to humiliate her? "Are you teasing me?"

He rested his cheek against her ear and hummed. "Of course not. I'm surprised you never learned about all of this at the academy. Most female ninja learn about seduction and sex in general in extra courses."

"My parents protested against me taking them. They didn't like the idea of me using my body in that way to complete a mission," she admitted softly. "Later, when I left home, I just never bothered taking them."

"That's too bad," he murmured. "It's really easy to get information out of some men simply by pushing a few of their buttons."

Sakura nodded against him. "Anko told me that when you take a man in your mouth, he'll tell you almost anything you want to know."

He chuckled. "Don't let Anko rub off on you too much. There's a truly jaded woman if I ever met one. But she's right to some extent. That particular act won't work on many men, but it goes a long way towards softening them up a bit."

"W-would it…would it work on someone like you?" she asked softly barely choking the question out.

"Why? Do you want to get secrets out of me?" he teased. When she shook her head vigorously, he laughed lightly. "No, it's very nice, but won't make me give up any of my secrets." He smiled at her soft 'oh' and lifted the bottle in his hands. "Now about this stuff…"

"How do I learn to do it?" she asked suddenly.

He paused and sighed, "Practicing I suppose…actually doing it. I can't really imagine learning any other way because you wouldn't know what drew a reaction from a man, without actually experiencing it. You can't really mess it up though. Any man receiving attention like that will be grateful, I assure you. Would you like me to explain these items now?"

"Yes please," she said softly, leaning back into him. This was terribly embarrassing, but she DID want to know. She couldn't think of any other person she felt more comfortable with that was actually knowledgeable on the subject.

"This is a warming lubricant. It's very nice, but doesn't really last all that long, unfortunately," he said seriously, shifting into his 'teacher' voice.

"Lubricant? Oh so it goes on…down there," she murmured.

"Yes, exactly. It can be placed on either the man or woman or both to create a very pleasant, warming sensation…like the cool, warmth of mint," he said, trying to find something to compare it to.

"Oh, that would be interesting," she admitted shyly. "D-does it have to be used only for actual lovemaking or can it be used…alone?"

"Either. You could put it on your hand or on one of these," he explained picking up the dildo she thrown at him the night before. It was only about seven inches long and not terribly thick; perfect for a young woman that hadn't been with a man. He idly wondered if Sasuke and meant for Sakura to keep them after all. There was another, almost identical, that was a bit thicker, but still shorter than many of the toys he'd seen women purchase. The third was a smaller, less lifelike toy. It was made of purple plastic and, from the switch at the bottom, clearly vibrated.

He picked up the vibrating toy and dropped the other items. "This one is nice for women because it can be used inside and out," he said turning the dial at the bottom and smiling as the soft hum of the toy filled the air.

"Oh," she breathed. "That goes inside? Doesn't it feel funny?"

"I don't know. I'm not a woman. It is pretty popular with the women I know, however," he admitted. "You can also press it to the outside too, instead of using your hand." He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he slid the toy up her spread thighs, across her spandex covered softness and down the other thigh.

"Oh!" she gasped, startled by the caress and even more by the hard pulse in her groin as the hum tickled her feminine flesh. She was actually a bit disappointed when he didn't repeat the gesture and turned the little toy off. Later…much later, she would definitely sneak that toy off to a private place to study.

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to push away the stirrings of arousal that were just beginning in his own groin. What had started out as another simple lesson with a former student, was turning into a slightly dangerous game. He had no doubt she would let him repeat what he'd just done, thus the wise thing to do, was to not do it. He was beginning to regret five months of deprivation at the moment. Especially with the beautiful woman…his wife really…pressed between his legs, curiously studying erotic toys. She smelled nice too, despite days of traveling and only brief washings in streams along the way. 

Fortunately his drifting thoughts were interrupted by Naruto pounding on the door and announcing that they were going to go down to the dining room and eat dinner. "We'll be there in a few minutes," Kakashi called back. "Go join them, I'll clean these up and join you in a minute," he murmured softly to the young woman.

"Alright," she agreed softly, standing up and stepping over his leg. "Thank you for showing me," she said with a small, shy smile. "Will you be long?"

"No," he said gathering up the bottles and toys and putting them in the bedside drawer. "I just have something to do and I'll be right down." She nodded and left the room, quietly latching the door.

He stared at the door for a moment before opening the drawer again and pulling out a tube of lubricant. He sighed and opened the cap. "This is going to be a long mission," he murmured to himself, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

It was nearly a week before Sakura had any time at all to herself. The men decided to head out to some of the local farms in search of work and suggested that she check some of the shops. She got a position with the first storekeeper she talked to, a man whole sold vegetables, so she was left to her own devices for the rest of the day.

Since the man didn't want her to start until the next morning she wandered back to the room she shared with Kakashi flopped on the bed. Ever since the little lesson she'd had from him a week prior, she'd seen the man in a whole new light. She knew that he had the occasional girlfriend, but she'd never really imagined what he was like, in that sense. She supposed that he would have slept with each of the women too, so he was probably pretty experienced in that area after twenty years of dating and relationships.

What would it be like to be with the strange copy-ninja? She imagined that he'd be fairly patient and gentle, like he'd always been with her. He really didn't do anything fast, except when it came to fighting. He'd simply stroll around with his nose in that ridiculous book of his. Strangely enough, said book was currently sitting on their bedside table. What was in those books, she wondered, chewing on her lip. Were they really all that dirty, or had he just never bothered to correct her? Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't ever admit anything either.

She gave into curiosity and rolled over on her belly and picking up the little, orange novel. Flipping to the first page, she began to read. From what she could tell, from the first chapter, it was little more than a romance novel. Of course as the day drifted by and she read more and more, it became quite apparent that the novel was a little bit more than anything her romance novels had ever been. Erotic scenes and graphic drawings, courtesy of Ero-senin, graced at least two thirds of the novel. By the time she reached the last page, her cheeks her hot and her body humming with awareness. 

Gah! Why did she read the whole thing? Now she felt restless and warm. A glance at the sky out the window, told her that the day was nearing evening and the men would probably be back at anytime. Still, she would probably have enough time to relieve at least a little of the tension…. She turned to her back and began to pull up her red dress. Unfortunately as soon as it was up and her fingers touched the waistband of her shorts Naruto tumbled into the room, with Sasuke and Kakashi close behind him.

Too shocked to move she stared at the blond as he happily told her about the job they had landed as laborers on one of the farms outside town. "It will be a good job and the farmer is really nice," Naruto explained.

"You should really knock on a woman's door first Naruto," Kakashi growled at the blond man. "What if she had been changing?"

"Ah it's okay!" Naruto said waving his hand. "She was just getting ready to take a nap. Come on Sakura! Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving." He dragged Sasuke back out the door and left Kakashi and the sprawling woman behind. His happy chatter could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Sorry," Kakashi murmured, noting her hiked up dress, her frozen hand and his precious little book on the bed. "Bad timing."

Her face flamed and she sat up, tugging the dress down. "It's okay," she said stiffly. "I don't know what I was thinking anyway."

He picked up the little book and tucked it into his pocket. "Come on, let's go eat before Naruto drags Sasuke all the way back here to find us."

She nodded and followed him down the hall. "I got a job with the vegetable man next door. I start in the morning. He needs someone to help him set up the booths and take them down each day, so it'll only be a few hours a day. He said he'd pay me well and give me vegetables though, so it should be a good job." 

"Oh?" he murmured. "Good work. That'll leave you free to train during the day. Find a good spot nearby and train for a few hours. I don't want all of you getting rusty. Besides you won't have any good books to read now," he teased.

She blushed at that, but giggled. "It was good…but I didn't know about most of those things. I feel very young today," she admitted.

"Most people don't learn about some of that stuff until they're married for a long time…or they never learn it. I'm pleased you enjoyed it though," he said with a laugh.

Dinner was a rather noisy affair with Naruto chatting happily about the farm and their day. She was rather relieved when the sun dipped below the horizon and she was able to escape to her room for the night.

Kakashi was chatting with the innkeeper's smiling wife, so she knew she had a few quick moments to change before he came in. She quickly shucked off her clothing, except for her panties and tugged a long tee over her head before scrambling under the covers. A few moments later Kakashi came in, a soft frown showing against his mask.

"Kakashi?" she asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her briefly before shrugging and pulling off his headband and shirt. "There's some talk about us."

"About the four of us moving here?" she asked in alarm.

"Well yes, but mostly about you and me. While we are seen together, some of the other guests are starting to whisper about the lack of…noise coming from this room. They're beginning to doubt we're a true couple at all."

"Noise?" she murmured in confusion. Her eyes gradually widened and she gasped, "Oh!"

"Yes" he sighed. "So what should we do about it?"

"I don't know," she admitted shyly.

He sighed again and walked to the bed to turn the lamp off. She heard the soft rustle of cloth and the thump of his sandals before his weight dipped the mattress. "We'll figure out something in the morning," he said finally. 

"Okay," she said softly, wondering if he'd bothered with his sweats that night. Did Kakashi wear boxers like Naruto and Sasuke…or was he…naked? Her body was still irritatingly heated from that damn novel, and the idea of lying next to her hot, naked 'husband', all night, was torture. As a result she squirmed and tossed and turned for an hour.

Finally he slid his arm around her waist and murmured in her ear, "Why so restless tonight?" 

Her breath caught as his bare chest pressed into her arm. "I-I just am…lazy day and all…."

"Is that all?" he murmured, softly running fingers over her arm and neck. He hummed in question when her body responded with delighted jerks. It may have been a few months, but he readily recognized the spasms of an aroused woman. Maybe it would be easier than he thought to create a little gossip hushing noise. "I can ease you and shut up the other patrons here at the same time, if you like."

"Ease me?" she asked in a curious, shaky voice. His fingers were sending shivers and goose bumps over her whole left side.

"I can make you feel better so you can sleep," he purred. "Would you like me to do that?"

"H-how?" she asked softly, a little unnerved by the tone of his voice.

"I'm going to use my hand and my Sharingan, that's all," he promised.

"Your Sharingan is a weapon," she said in an unsteady voice.

"I see that Sasuke hasn't explained some of its other uses yet," he said with a soft chuckle. "Will you trust me?"

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Yes."

He rolled away from her and she heard the rustle of cloth and then the lamp flicked on to reveal his masked face. She was a bit disappointed to see that he did indeed wear boxers, as he knelt on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I need the light to use the Sharingan." She blushed and nodded, allowing him to tug away the covers from her clenched fingers.

He bent over her and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to do the same. As her eyes flicked up and connected with his own, he activated the blood red eye.

Sakura felt a strange calmness flow over her body, wiping away hesitation and shyness in an instant. Even when his big hand slid into her panties she didn't blink or protest. It was odd to feel so calm about something so new and strange, but she decided it must be the Sharingan at work. His long, calloused fingers slid low and into the swollen, damp softness between her thighs, gathering dew before sweeping upward and teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves, nestled between swollen lips of flesh. She'd touched herself many times, so it wasn't much of a shock, except that it was a man doing it to her for once.

He deactivated his Sharingan once she relaxed a bit and almost immediately saw her blush again, but she didn't protest in the least as his middle finger slowly glided over the erect nubbin between her legs. She was more than ready, more aroused than he'd felt in a woman in years. But then she'd had the entire day to prepare her body, whether she'd meant to use it or not. He knew with a woman, it could take hours to get her body this aroused, but he also knew it was worth it for both involved. She would be warm and swollen and welcoming; griping his aroused flesh like a vice. Every thrust and grinding motion would drive her wild. Yet he was painfully aware that it wouldn't be like that with him tonight.

The thought did remind him of her new toys however and he reached to the bedside table to pull out the smaller of the two toys. She had no need for the vibrating one that night. "Sakura," he murmured huskily to the flushed woman. She opened her eyes, glazed with arousal, and looked up at him. "I'm going to put this inside you," he murmured, holding up the toy. She simply nodded and bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying the gentle stroke of his fingers on her flesh.

He carefully slid between her knees, kneeling on the soft mattress. Using his free hand, he slid her panties up her thighs and, with a few adjustments, off of her legs. She blushed bright at her exposure and the stroke of his fingers, but didn't protest. Breathing harshly and praying she didn't note his own straining arousal, he gently pressed the toy at her entrance and eased it into her body. His erection jerked fiercely at the low feminine moan that slid from her parted pink lips.

She arched and gasped as the full sensation slid slowly into her moist flesh. She'd never felt anything so curious and wonderful in her life. The only thing that would have made this moment more erotic, for her, would be the slide of Kakashi's hard flesh into her own. Sakura half wanted to ask, but knew if she did, the moment would die. Instead she reveled in the slow slide of the toy inside her body and pretended it was really Kakashi. She didn't care to analyze why he was the one in the fantasy, she simply enjoyed it.

"Kakashi…oh yes…please," she groaned as her body started to tighten around the sliding dildo and his stroking hand. "I can't…oh God…oh oh…yes yes yes!" she screamed, gasping and writhing as her orgasm burned over her thighs and belly, clenching her hard around the invading prosthetic.

For the first time in his adult life Kakashi felt his control slip and, as the pink haired woman writhed on the sheets below him, his reins yanked loose and his balls clenched and his erection jerked. "Fuck," he grunted, feeling the dampness spread against his boxers. The gasping female below didn't notice his slip, too wrapped up in the humming and pulsing coursing through her sated flesh. For that, at least, he was grateful. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, panting softly, and looked up at the man she'd been forced to marrying. Not for the first time, she wished it were for real. She was coming to the slow realization that Kakashi would be a very easy man to love. "That was amazing," she whispered.

He nodded once and gently withdrew the dildo from her pulsing body. "I'm glad you enjoyed that. You looked beautiful…stunning."

She blushed and watched as he slid from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. "What about you…I can't be that selfish Kakashi. You can teach me how." 

He turned and a soft pink slid across what she could see of his cheeks. "That isn't necessary," he murmured softly.

She frowned and then saw the patch of dampness on his dark green boxers. "Oh," she gasped, blushing and averting her eyes. "Sorry." 

He cocked his head at her. "I don't know what for," he said, before turning and wandering the rest of the way to the bathroom.

She pulled the blankets up to her chest, not particularly wanting to search for her panties in the aftermath of such a nice orgasm. He returned a moment later, in sweats, and dropped the erotic toy back in its drawer. "Thank you Kakashi. I feel wonderful," she admitted shyly.

He grinned at her under the mask and shrugged. "Anything for my favorite wife." He flicked off the little bedside lamp again and scooted under the covers next to her.

"Do you think the boys heard?" she whispered after a moment.

He smiled at the way she always referred to Naruto and Sasuke as 'the boys' or 'her boys'. "They sleep like the dead. Besides, don't you think Naruto would bang down the door if he thought I was molesting you?" He chuckled when she giggled. "I have no doubt the nosy gossip below us heard though, so maybe rumors will change now. She actually informed me that I clearly didn't know how to please my wife."

"How wrong she is," Sakura said with a happy, sleep sigh. She snuggled into him and a few minutes later, on the brink of sleep, murmured, "I wish it was for real."

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before murmuring, "Me too Sakura, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto may not have heard, but Sasuke was eyeing Kakashi dangerously early the next morning, his eyes flashing between black and red. Sakura finally whispered that whatever he had heard had been an act to reinforce their role as husband and wife. He looked skeptical at first, but finally relaxed and stopped glaring at his former teacher. 

The innkeeper's wife was eyeing Kakashi a bit differently than the grumpy Uchiha. She watched him with curiosity and interest in her eyes. Seeing the woman's frank gaze, Sakura scooted closer to Kakashi on the long bench and slid her hand boldly up his thigh. Kakashi's leg twitched under the provocative stroke and he looked down at her, eyes curious. She flicked her gaze to the blushing woman at the counter, who could clearly see how high Sakura's hand rested and how possessive her hold was. Still watching the woman she slid her hand to the left and covered the bulge in Kakashi's trousers. Kakashi gasped softly and snapped the pair of chopsticks he was holding.

Sasuke noticed the exchange and had the presence of mind to smirk and nudge Naruto, who was busily shoving noodles into his mouth. "Looks like Sakura isn't getting enough," he snorted.

Naruto took in the situation at a glance and grinned, though it looked a bit strained. "Can't satisfy your wife Kakashi?"

Kakashi actually blushed lightly, but his eyes narrowed and he stood. "Nothing that I can't fix immediately." He tugged Sakura off of the bench and dragged the blushing young woman from the room, ignoring the stares of the other patrons.

He shut the door to the room and sighed. "What was THAT about?" he growled softly.

She blushed and whispered, "The woman, the inn keeper's wife, was eyeing you with the wrong kind of interest. I just wanted her to realize you weren't available."

"That was the first thing that popped into your head?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

She was trying not to notice that the front of his trousers were looking a bit more snug than usual, but it was hard…difficult not to. "Y-yes?" she admitted hesitantly. "I-I just didn't think…I just did it…I'm sorry," she whispered, her lip trembling softly. She had clearly gone too far.

He sighed again and gathered her into his arms. "Don't be. You did a wonderful job. I was just shocked as hell when I felt a hand creep between my legs. Next time whisper 'darling' or 'honey' first to warn me. I nearly leapt off the bench," he said in soft amusement.

She giggled a little at that and sniffed. "Alright." She took advantage of their position and snuggled into his arms. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Long enough to make you scream a little," he murmured, the sound rumbling in his chest against her ear.

She pulled away with a gasp and blushed furiously. "Kakashi?" she asked nervously, as he pulled up his headband. 

"Relax, I won't touch you today," he murmured soothingly. He lifted her chin and waited for her eyes to meet his, hesitantly at first. She was blushing; he knew she was thinking about last night. He activated his sharingan and began to work his hypnotic magic on the beautiful young woman.

The slow spin of his sharingan was fascinating and alluring. Sakura sagged against the door and would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't held her up. She was surprised at the sudden, raw lust that swept through her body. "Kakashi," she gasped in surprise. It felt like tiny fingers were dancing over her skin and stroking her thighs. "What is this?"

"It doesn't have a name that I know of," he murmured softly, running his fingers gently over her lips. "Are you ready for more?" he asked huskily. He wouldn't deny that having her limp, flushed body in his arms was pleasurable. He wanted so badly to do this for real, to sink into her body while he gave her pleasure.

"Yes," she gasped against his fingers, clutching at the front of his vest. Suddenly she was surrounded by darkness, floating in nothingness, completely nude. She didn't have a chance to protest the change however. Phantom hands stroked over her naked flesh, gently squeezing and massaging her body into full arousal. "Kakashi," she groaned. "What is this…what are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax," he murmured through the darkness. "Open your mind to the touch," his soothing voice purred.

As the hands stroked down her body and spread her thighs, she hazily decided Kakashi would be very popular with the women of Konoha if he'd only date more. With this technique he could give a woman and orgasm in a crowded bar with no one the wiser. She gasped again as phantom breath skittered over her thighs and damp flesh. Her heart pounded when she realized what he was about to do…or rather what his sharingan was about to do. She cried out and threw back her head as warm lips and a soft, caressing tongue invaded the tender flesh between her legs. "Oh my…ah!"

She heard the soft chuckle of a self-satisfied male float over her skin. She'd never imagined that this would feel so good. Sakura knew from Ino that it was kind of nice, but Ino's explanation hadn't done it justice. His tongue probed gently tickling over her sensitive bundle of nerves, and then down into the soft entrance to her writhing body. 

Gentle fingers caressed her where his tongue did not, driving her relentlessly toward ultimate completion. "Kakashi," she gasped, in a high, urgent voice as his tongue flattened out and he caressed her weeping entrance and then moved upward to tease the sensitive nub of nerves nestle delicately above. He teased it in small, careful circles, taking his cues from her harsh breathing and cries.

Sakura realized with no small amount of pleasure that Kakashi knew exactly how to please a woman. Not for the first time she wished this was for real. To have someone like Kakashi in her life and in her bed would be glorious. She felt the first swirls of her orgasm building, astounded that it was all in her mind. Vaguely she could feel the real Kakashi still supporting her gently, gazing down into her eyes with his own mismatched ones. "Kakashi, I'm close," she gasped, her voice high and breathless.

Strangely enough the teasing tongue didn't cease, even as his soft voice encouraged her on. "That's it Sakura. Give in to it. Savor it," he rumbled gently.

She arched her hips, tilting them in anticipation of the coming storm, moaning softly as the angle intensified every sensation tenfold. She screamed in pleasure and relief as her orgasm ripped through her body, every nerve tingling with it.

Sakura sagged to the floor in front of Kakashi, gasping and trembling at his feet. The floor and the bed and the walls were around her again and she was a puddle on the floor. She watched as long legs bent and Kakashi squatted in front of her. She expected a smile, but his face was serious and his eyes darkened with something she didn't quite recognize.

"You are beautiful," he murmured softly, reaching out to touch her cheek, brushing away tears she didn't know she'd shed. "So delicate and beautiful and dangerous to a man like me."

She blinked at his startling words, but leaned into his hand. "Thank you…for everything…for your gift and your words…for teaching me all of this."

He pulled his hand away and nodded, suddenly realizing that the mood was getting a tad too serious. "You…you should probably get to that new job. The markets open in an hour. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes," she murmured, standing up with his help. "What about…what about you?" she asked softly. "Will you teach me…about you?" She didn't know when he'd suddenly become a teacher of a different sort, but that was the way things were developing. She could also feel the hard brush of him against her belly as he steadied her. It wasn't fair to take pleasure from him and not offer it back.

"Not now…maybe not ever…" he said softly, letting go of her. "I shouldn't even be doing what I have been doing. Go to work Sakura," he said turning. "We'll talk later."

She nodded and silently left the room. Sasuke and Naruto were waiting in the hallway, suspicion etching their faces. "Time for work," she said softly, brushing past them. Naruto caught her arm and reached up to gently straighten her hair, likely mussed from what had just happened. "Thank you," she murmured and continued down the hallway and out of the inn.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the open door of her room. Kakashi was pulling down his forehead protector and gazing out the window of the room. Sakura was walking slowly across the rode. "So you used it on her?" Sasuke murmured.

"Yes," Kakashi admitted. "You know the one," he said vaguely.

"So it was all real?" Naruto murmured, his voice a soft growl. 

Kakashi jerked his head in affirmation and watched as Sakura cheerfully greeted the old man that ran the vegetable stand. God she was beautiful.

Sasuke came up next to Kakashi and watched Sakura nod to the old man and then follow him into the little building. "What are you doing Kakashi?" he murmured.

"Something very foolish," Kakashi responded softly.

Sakura trudged back to inn, exhausted, but happy that she'd taken the job. He'd decided to keep her at the stand all day, since more people came in with a pretty attendant working there. It was fine with her, since she needed something to keep her busy, but it also meant she'd had to train for a few hours afterward. She hadn't forgotten that Kakashi had wanted them to continue training. She saw Sasuke and Naruto coming down the street, looking just as tired as her. "Did you have to train too?" she asked as they fell in next to her. 

"Yeah, the heartless bastard," Naruto grumbled. 

"Speaking of which, where is he?" she asked curiously. She was surprised that he wasn't with the boys.

"Looking for a more permanent place for us to stay. The inn is becoming problematic," Sasuke murmured.

"Oh," she said softly. Was it the inn or her questions that were becoming problematic? 

"Some of the other patron are being a bit too nosey about your marriage," Naruto muttered. "It's really none of their business. That's why we're here, right? New start and all. Kakashi thought it might be nice if you two have somewhere to live that's a little more private than an inn."

Sakura was astounded at Naruto's ability to lie so seriously. "You're not coming with us? You have both followed me so far though. What will I do without you?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke murmured. "We told him to get a place with two rooms…preferably not next to each other."

She blushed and Naruto snorted. "No kidding. You newlyweds are really something. Makes me wish I'd brought along someone."

"Like who?" Sakura teased. "Hinata maybe?" 

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads in disbelief. "Naruto, you idiot. Hinata has been in love with you since we were twelve, maybe longer," Sakura huffed.

Naruto gaped. "Seriously? I had no idea. She's so quiet and weird most of the time…I didn't know it was because she liked me in that way." He sighed and shrugged. "Too late now I guess," he murmured as they walked into the inn. "We've abandoned our village. She'd never have me now."

Sakura patted his shoulder and followed the two young men into the dinning area to get some dinner. Kakashi joined them in the boys' room two hours later. He looked exhausted but happy. "I found a place close to the farm. It's a small house that a couple in town inherited from the woman's parents. They want to stay in town, close to their shop, so they agreed to let us rent it while we're here. I told them we may not stay in the area, so they agreed that selling it to us wasn't the best idea.

The three smiled and nodded. It would be good to get away from the constant whispers and stares they got at the inn, especially for the 'new couple'. "What is it like?" Naruto asked.

"Well get packed and we'll go there tonight. It's already furnished and ready for use," Kakashi said with a slight smile. "I'll go settle up with the inn keeper and then pack my own gear. Everyone meet in the lobby when you're ready." They all nodded and Sakura hurried down to the room she shared with Kakashi.

She quickly packed her own bags and then decided she might as well pack Kakashi's too. Didn't he say he was disappointed to pack his own bag that first day of their marriage? As she carefully folded his clothing, she smiled a little sadly, wondering if this was the last day of their marriage. With no one around to hear or see them, he probably wouldn't need to push her into making noises that kept gossipmongers at bay.

"What's with the face?" Kakashi asked softly, as he wandered into the room and shut the door. "Will you really miss this place that much?" he asked glancing around the simple, small room.

"No, but I will miss the things that happened here," she admitted with a sigh. "We're moving because things are moving in a dangerous direction for us, aren't we?"

"Yes," he acknowledged, stepping up behind her. "We could have just pretended we were intimate and made the appropriate noises, but I was foolish and we became too intimate. I can't continue that for the next few months without there being a lasting effect on both of us. It's just a mission. The marriage will be void when we return Sakura," he said softly, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I don't want it to be," she whispered with a slight catch in her voice.

He picked up his pack and tossed it over his shoulder. "Neither do I," he admitted, walking from their room.

She swallowed her tears and picked up her own pack, following him quickly down the hall. They couldn't let anyone know that the marriage was falling apart. She slipped her arm through his and kept pace at his side. "Darling?" she asked sweetly as they strolled into the lobby. Only a few people were about, but still….

"Hmm?" he murmured, glance down at her.

"Is our new house big? Big enough for a family?" she asked.

"Of course love," he 'assured' her. "There is plenty of room for us and a few children."

"Good," she said with a firm nod. She smiled at him, trying to look like a pleased wife, and cover up the breaking of her heart. He must have found a place were he could sleep separately from her. It really was over.

It was a pretty large cottage that he'd found. There were two small rooms and one larger room for sleeping and another large room for eating, cooking and sitting around in. The toilet was a tiny building in the back and the bath a big tub next to it. It was simple, the new cottage, but it would work for them. 

Kakashi pointed Sasuke and Naruto towards the larger room. "You two will share that room. Sakura's is next to yours and mine is on the other side of the sitting area," he said, ignoring the curious looks that the two young men gave Sakura and himself. 

Sakura nodded silently and walked into her room. "Goodnight. I have work early, so I need to sleep now."

The two young men looked at Kakashi with narrowing eyes, neither missing the hurt look on their teammate's face. Kakashi shook his head in warning and walked across the dark sitting area to his own room. They turned and watched as Sakura silently unpacked her bag, even placing Sasuke's 'presents' in a little drawer in the dresser.

Naruto spoke first. "Sakura…it's just a mission…we can't get too wrapped up in the role playing. We can't forget why we're really here."

She jerked her head in acknowledgement, her lips firming into a straight line. "Yes I know," she said evenly. 

"Do you?" Sasuke asked softly as they slowly entered her room.

"Yes," she snapped, her lip starting to quiver. 

Naruto reached for her and pulled her stiff body into his arms. "Do you love him Sakura?" he asked gently.

She was quiet for a moment, her face tucked against the blonde's neck. Finally she whispered in a broken voice, "I think I do." She broke down immediately and sobbed into his jacket, clutching the front desperately. "Why do I always fall for the men who can't love me back?" she sobbed.

Sasuke flinched at that. Her feelings for him as a child and teenager had never been a secret after all. "I wish I was lucky enough to have a woman like you Sakura. You loved me when I was too selfish to return your feelings. You would have made a very good mother and wife. I wish I would have realized that years ago."

She blinked damp eyes at him and smiled a little. "That's very sweet Sasuke," she murmured, sniffing. "I wish Kakashi felt the same," she whispered softly. 

"He does," Naruto murmured, stroking her hair. "He is just too foolish to admit it."

"And he is thirteen years older than you," Sasuke offered. "If you stayed together, the village might really ostracize you. A teacher and his student together is taboo, no matter what their age."

"I know," she admitted softly. "I am probably just caught up in the things he can do to me."

"You weren't faking?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"No, he used his sharingan," she admitted shyly.

"Eh? What did he do with it?" Naruto asked curiously, whipping around to face Sasuke. "Is it dangerous?" 

"No," Sasuke murmured. "Aside from being dangerous to the heart," he amended, his eyes flicking over Sakura's teary face.

"Show me!" Naruto demanded.

"No way!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance. Sakura giggled a little at the thought of Sasuke using the technique on his blond teammate. "You're a guy!"

"So?" Naruto grumbled. "I want to know what is so great about this trick that she's upset about its loss." 

Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled. "Oh yes Sasuke, please show him. This should be interesting."

Sasuke's frown slipped and he smirked at her. "You want to watch?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "Maybe I do," she shrugged. Sasuke started to chuckle at that.

"What's so funny?" Naruto grumbled.

"I'll give you a taste of what Kakashi did to her and you'll see why we find this so amusing," Sasuke murmured. He stepped past Sakura and took hold of Naruto's chin. "Relax," he murmured gently. His eyes flashed red and spun lazily before Naruto's softly blue ones.

Naruto immediately stiffed and gasped. Sakura didn't know what Sasuke was pouring into the blonde's head, but it was fun to watch the flamboyant young man blush and try to get away. She would have continued to watch the antics of her teammates happily, if she hadn't suddenly seen a flash of movement at her window. Still smiling and laughing she said, "There's someone outside guys. I need to get Kakashi." She playful rubbed their heads and wandered out of the room.

Naruto immediately started yelling at Sasuke. "You can't touch me there!"

"I didn't touch you," Sasuke grunted, blushing lightly. "It's all a trick in your mind."

Sakura smiled tightly, amused by the two men, but nervous about who was outside as well. She paused at Kakashi's door briefly before slipping through the door into the dark room. He was laying on the bed, his arm over his eyes. "What is it Sakura?" he asked softly. 

She climb onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. "There's someone outside my window. I think we were followed." 

"Did they see you watching them?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"No. I pretended that I was distracted by Sasuke using his Sharingan on Naruto," she murmured.

"Let me guess which 'attack' Sasuke used," Kakashi said dryly. 

"Naruto asked for it," she mumbled into his skin. "What do we do now? They've probably noticed that I was unpacking my stuff in that room and you were in here." Sure enough, she glanced at his window and saw another flicker of movement. "They're watching us now," she whispered.

"Damn it," he swore. "I thought this would be better for us. I didn't realize they were watching so closely."

She sat up and gently moved over his body, straddling his waist. "Well 'darling' let's show them what they came to see," she murmured, a little shocked at her own boldness.

"Sakura," he warned, grabbing her hands as they smoothed over his chest. "I'm not a saint."

"Kakashi!" Naruto called, appearing in the doorway. "What in the hell are you thinking, doing that jutsu on Sakura! You pervert!" Of course then he saw the position they were in and squawked in surprise.

"See?" Sakura said with a smirk, sliding off of his waist. She walked to the door and pushed a scowling Naruto out into the sitting room. "It's time to play for the peeping tom Naruto and I don't need you to watch too…unless you're into that of course." He spluttered until she slammed the door in his face.

She turned back to Kakashi, who was sitting up on the bed. "Now, where were we?"

He sighed and tugged her into his lap. "We were about to go to sleep, cuddled in each other's arms."

"What?" she asked in hurt confusion. "What about the guy outside?"

"It isn't that unusual for a couple to just fall asleep together Sakura," Kakashi assured her patiently. "Couples don't have to have sex every moment they are together."

"Oh…okay," she said, shoulders drooping a bit. "I guess that's true." Why did she feel so disappointed? It wasn't as if they were really married. It was a mission and she'd been getting too distracted by it. At least Kakashi remembered what they were really here for. Her lip trembled.

"Sakura?" he murmured softly. "Oh Sakura, don't cry, please."

Sakura didn't know what had come over her. She was the level headed one in the group, the thinker. She knew this wasn't real, it never had been. Kakashi had just been playing a part. He wasn't really in love with her. Yet the moment he touched her, she burst into tears as if he was really rejecting her, rejecting his wife. "I don't mean to," she hiccupped between sobs.

He stroked her hair and back, humming softly, trying to sooth the little woman in his arms. "I know this is hard Sakura. It's hard not to get involved in a mission like this and not get attached to those you're with."

"How do you do it?" she asked with a sniff, looking up at him with watery green eyes.

"I don't," he murmured. He settled her on the bed and lay down at her side, drawing her gently into his chest. "I can't ignore how beautiful you've become or how strong you are or how much you arouse me," he murmured against her soft hair.

"Oh," she said softly, sniffing and snuggling into him. "Thank you." She lay quietly against him, wondering what it all meant. "Should we abandon the mission then?"

"No," he murmured running his hand over her back. "We are trained to take on any role. This won't get in the way."

"S-so no more pretending to do things so people will hear?" she asked softly.

"We weren't pretending Sakura," he reminded her. "They just didn't know what we were doing behind the door. I should have gone about it differently so we didn't end up like this."

She blushed and nodded. He was right, her cries had all been very real. She didn't know if she would have been able to fake that, but they should have tried. Suddenly the prospect of running away with her former teacher didn't seem that far fetched. "But what about now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "No matter what I feel for you and the boys, my first duty is to Konoha and my missions. I shouldn't get distracted, but that is going to very difficult with such a tempting distraction at my side," he murmured, rolling until he was above her and nestled between her legs.

"Oh," she said again, wondering where her vocabulary had gone lately. His gentle weight against her hips and belly was both exciting and frightening. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he lowered his head and brushed his masked lips across her cheek and over her trembling mouth. "Kakashi?" she asked softly, not really sure what she was asking.

"Should I stop?" he asked softly, running a hand up her side. "Please tell me to stop Sakura."

She looked up into his mismatched eyes and opened her mouth to answer. Unfortunately Naruto busted into the room. "We have a visitor Sensei," he said excitedly.

"We know Naruto," Kakashi said pushing up from Sakura's slender body with a sigh and settling on his knees. What was with the interruptions tonight?

"No, I mean he's in the sitting room. His name is Zuiken," the young man said urgently. "He wants to talk to you now."

Kakashi cursed softly and nodded, rubbing his head. "Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute. Just…just tell him to hang on."

"Sure," Naruto said ducking back out of the room.

He turned to look back at the woman sprawled below him. "I'm sorry Sakura," he murmured to the blushing woman. "This is bad timing I know."

She sat up and pushed gently at him so she could stand. "No, it's okay. Go talk to this Zuiken. I'll join you in a minute," she murmured. "I just need to get collected." Kakashi nodded and stood. He smiled gently and ran his hand through her hair before turning and wandering out of the room to speak with their 'guest'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're Zuiken?" Kakashi asked, walking into the main room, pulling his headband on and sliding it down over his sharingan eye. He eyed the tall man between Naruto and Sasuke. He wasn't any bigger than Kakashi, but something about the man made Kakashi nervous.

Zuiken regarded him with sinister dark eyes and smiled slowly. He was far too relaxed for Kakashi's liking, his long frame loose and at ease. Didn't it bother him that three high-classed shinobi surrounded him? "Yes I am. I apologize for my late intrusion," he murmured in a silky voice. "I hope I may also convey my apologies to your lovely young wife." His eyes flicked towards the back room, behind Kakashi.

"I'm sure she will be here shortly. You must understand we didn't expect any visitors so soon," Kakashi said, keeping his voice easy and nonchalant. He didn't like this man one bit.

"You have been in my little town for weeks, so I hardly consider this 'so soon'," Zuiken said sinking carelessly onto the long couch behind him.

Kakashi leaned against another chair and crossed his arms. "I suppose that is true. So why are you here?"

"Simple," Zuiken said with a small smile. "Your village has declared you missing. You and your students are outcasts, homeless." He smirked and leaned back. "She must be a wildcat in bed if you're willing to give up everything for her."

Naruto snarled and lunged for the man, only stopping when Sasuke wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and hauled him back. Zuiken laughed softly and ignored the boy completely.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a steely voice. "Rather than attack our guest, why don't you go get Sakura. We'll let my 'wildcat' speak for herself."

Naruto snorted and glared at the tall, handsome intruder as he passed. "Yeah I'll get her. Bastard," he muttered. He reappeared with the young woman a few moments later. "That's him Sakura."

Sakura smiled slightly at the man and nodded. "Yes I see. Our first guest. May I get you something to drink?"

Zuiken smiled and stroked his bottom lip, studying her with open interest. He was probably really wondering what it was she could do that Kakashi would abandon his entire life just to have her. "No, no, I'm fine. I just came to speak with your husband and friends here. Perhaps you could find something to do while we chat?"

"She stays," Kakashi insisted, drawing Sakura back and into the chair he leaned against.

"Very well," Zuiken said with a shrug. He smiled at the tall Jounin and rubbed his chin. "As I was saying, word is out that you're missing-nin now. What do four homeless ninjas plan to do?"

"We found a job with a farmer near here," Sasuke murmured from his position behind the delightful visitor. "Sakura works in town at a vegetable stand. It will suffice. We will make enough to survive," he said, his voice as smooth and emotionless as ever.

Zuiken turned his face slightly and listened to the young man, smiling in amusement. "Is that it? You're going to let your skills wither away on some crappy little farm? Charming."

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto snarled. "It's a good job. The farmer is really nice and we get paid enough to get by."

"I'm sure you do, but what if I could offer you something better?" Zuiken murmured, turning back to Kakashi.

"We're listening," Kakashi said, acting as though he was interested. He knew this was the 'in' they'd been waiting for. Fortunately Naruto and Sasuke were acting like they always did. It was much less suspicious that way. After all who calls a target a bastard if you want to get on his good side? "Even Naruto," he said glancing at the blond.

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah I'm listening. What is this 'something better' you have for us?"

Zuiken smirked. "He's charming." He shrugged and stood. "I'm looking for strong men to train my own men. My brother and I hire out mercenaries to villages that aren't big enough to have a ninja academy. I need more teachers."

"So you want us to become teachers? What's the catch?" Kakashi murmured.

"You only have to prove your loyalty. I will personally supervise your training of the men to make sure you are doing your job. I will expect you to live at the compound of course and quit your job with this farmer you speak so highly of," he said seriously.

"What about me?" Sakura asked softly.

"You may stay here love," Zuiken purred. "I can't have my men distracted by such a pretty young face."

"So you don't want me to teach your men?" she asked in open confusion.

"I've studied all of you. I have no use for your skills," he said bluntly, wandering towards the door.

"But she's my wife," Kakashi said, his voice edged with annoyance. He didn't care for this man in the least. He was cocky and rude and clearly had issues with women in power.

"You may visit her twice a week or decline my offer," Zuiken said with a shrug. He opened their door. "I will send a man at dawn for your answer." He waved and shut the door behind him.

"He has no use for my skills? No use?" Sakura gasped. She stood and began to pace furiously. "I may not be as strong as all of you but I'm a fucking Jounin!" she yelled at the three startled men. "That means something you know!"

"Sakura," Naruto gasped, shocked at her language and anger.

"I hate being the weakest in the group," she whispered, her anger deflating as fast as it rose.

"Sakura, you know that's not true," Kakashi said softly. "You're strong, just in a different way. You're one of the smartest shinobi in the village and your genjutsu control is rivaled by very few. Zuiken just wants taijutsu. Don't take it so hard," he murmured, tugging her into his arms. "We know you're strong. Zuiken doesn't matter." Sasuke and Naruto echoed his words with a soft 'he's right' and patted the girl's shoulder.

"I guess you're right," she said with a shuddering sigh. "I just hate being so unbalanced."

"Tell you what," Kakashi said drawing her away from him so he could look down at her. "When I come visit each week, we'll work on your taijutsu. Just you and me."

"Really?" she asked softly. It had been so long since he'd trained them on a regular basis. 

"Sure," he assured her. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. Looks like Sasuke and Naruto and I have an early morning tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and smiled sheepishly at the young men. She didn't normally lose her temper and now felt a little silly. She followed Kakashi back into his room. They didn't know if Zuiken was still watching after all. It was sad settling into his arms that night, knowing it might never happen again. Kakashi would live at the compound now and then they'd return home. She sighed and snuggled closer, waiting for sleep to claim her.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. She read over the report once more before looking up at the ANBU waiting patiently for her orders. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," Genma said firmly. "There is little doubt about it, we all saw the same behaviors."

"Kakashi, what are you thinking?" she muttered half to herself. Of all the people to lose focus, she had never suspected Kakashi would be susceptible.

Gemna cleared his throat. "If I may Tsunade-sama, Sakura is a sweet, beautiful woman. They have known each other since she was a young girl. It isn't inconceivable that their relationship change a bit as she ages. I know it's unconventional…but not unheard of."

Tsunade sighed and smiled a bit at that. "Yes, I know. I suppose Kakashi is still a young man…compared to me at least," she finished with a snort. "Keep an eye on the situation. If it becomes a problem send a message to me and we'll abort the mission. I won't have a mission compromised by two ninja that can't keep their pants on." When Gemna flushed lightly and nodded she sighed and continued. "Have they made contact at least?"

"It would appear that they've met a man named Zuiken about a week ago. From what we can tell from prior investigations, he is a major player in the compound's development. It would appear that he and his older brother are in charge of the mercenaries. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto made contact with him and were led to the compound the next morning. Sakura remained behind."

"Pardon?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "She's there for a reason."

Gemna nodded and flushed, "Yes of course." He hesitated for a moment and then spoke up. "We made brief contact with her in the forest five days ago while she was training. Apparently Zuiken and his brother have little use for powerful women." Gemna flushed darker, hoping he wouldn't offend his extremely strong Hokage. "It would seem that they…see women as weak."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Really? Charming. How did she take it?"

"Not well, but she is training hard as a result. She works with a vegetable merchant during the morning and afternoon and then trains until she is too tired to stand," Gemna said with a smirk. "She would make you proud…Sensei."

Tsunade smirked back and stood up, wandering to the window. "I'm sure she is doing well. She is a smart young woman. She'll go far in life if she can keep her self esteem intact." She moved back to her desk and opened a deep drawer. After rustling around in it for a moment she drew out a small vial and tossed it to him. "When you see Sakura again, give this to her."

He glanced at the symbols on the bottle and frowned. "Tsunade-sama…are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she murmured. "Dismissed."

Kakashi scowled at the gangly group of men before him. Fortunately the face he was making was covered by his mask and they weren't the wiser. Zuiken's men were little more than cutthroats and pickpockets. It irked him to teach these men even the simplest of his techniques, but if it was for the good of his village and others', he'd do just about anything Zuiken asked.

The one thing he hated doing the most was leaving Sakura behind. He knew it had hurt both her feelings and pride to be left out once again; left in the three men's wake as usual. Just her rank proved that she was more than capable as a ninja, but clearly that didn't phase Zuiken in the least. At least the bright side to it all was he could get away from this hole on occasion and Sakura wouldn't be leered at by his current 'students'.

"My name is Kakashi. You will address me as Sensei or Master. Anything else will earn you a nasty punishment," he growled to the group. They frowned and shifted. None of them were likely used to taking orders. Too bad for them. "Your first lesson is to run around the compound behind Sasuke and Naruto here," he said, pointing to his two frowning students. They smirked at the group and then at each other. They had this particular lesson once a week, sometimes more. They could run all day. "This is a test of endurance. When they stop, you stop. If you fall short the punishment will be far worse."

"What's the punishment?" one brave man asked nervously.

Naruto laughed, since he'd suffered through the punishment on numerous occasions. "Sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups…three to five hundred each, depending on how pissed he is."

Sasuke smirked. "Usually he gets pretty pissed. Kakashi Sensei doesn't appreciate being disobeyed and neither do we."

Kakashi snorted and waved the boys away. "I'll see you later Sasuke and Naruto. Don't kill them today." Naruto gave his typical childish laugh of delight and Sasuke chuckled softly as they trotted off with the 'students' reluctantly in tow.

"This is your idea of a lesson?" Zuiken asked softly, moving up from behind.

Kakashi turned. "Hmm? Of course. Endurance is vital to a good military. If your men get tired, you lose," he murmured. "Naruto and Sasuke have more endurance than most of our village's veterans. They compete against each other, so they'll likely go until they drop or throw up."

"So I've heard. How long?" Zuiken asked curiously.

"Kakashi looked at the sky. "It's about 6:00 a.m. now…noon? The heat will probably get to them after all. You might want to send water out to them every hour or so," he suggested, pulling out his treasured book.

"So you make your students run my men into the ground while you sit here and read?" Zuiken mused softly.

"You've studied Sasuke and Naruto's abilities, correct?" he asked smoothly. Everything about Zuiken's attitude made him bristle.

"Ah yes, so why am I standing here questioning your abilities as a teacher?" Zuiken asked with a small laugh. "Very well. I'll leave you to your methods. I'll arrange for the water and check back here around noon then." He wandered smoothly back into the main building of the compound. 

Kakashi watched him, his face expressionless, just in case he was being watched. He needed to get into that building. He was sure that's where the brothers kept their plans. Kakashi frowned softly and realized, vaguely, that he hadn't met this mysterious brother yet. Deciding he would eventually, he shrugged and leapt up onto the wall and settled in to watch the progress of his students and their band of stragglers.

At noon Naruto and Sasuke trotted back into the compound, breathing heavily, but grinning at each other foolishly. Behind them the men who'd kept up were collapsing or vomiting in the dirt of the training grounds. It was a truly ugly thing to witness. Those that hadn't made it were either packing their bags or gasping as they tried to complete their 'punishment' sit-ups.

Naruto laughed and tackled Sasuke, jumping on his back. "Ha! I didn't throw up once today! I win you bastard!"

Sasuke flipped Naruto over his head and into the dirt, and pinned him down with a knee in his chest. "How do you win? We didn't make a wager this time."

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He grabbed Sasuke and twisted and rolled with the dark haired man until both were standing again and throwing furious kicks and punches.

Zuiken appeared next to Kakashi and hummed curiously. "How can they still have so much energy?"

"I don't know," Kakashi murmured honestly. "They've always been like this. They run each other into the ground and then proceed to beat the crap out of each other. It is just something they do."

"Do they hate each other so much?" Zuiken asked with a short laugh.

"Not at all," Kakashi said with a shrug. "They're best friends, closer than brothers." He strode forward and waved the two young men apart. "Enough. You've humiliated Zuiken's men enough for the day. Go get something to eat and get some water. We'll let them rest for the remainder of the day."

The men groaned and dragged themselves towards the mess hall, following Naruto and Sasuke painfully. Kakashi decided maybe this could be a bit entertaining if he got to torment a few murderers and thieves in the process.

"So now what Kakashi?" Zuiken asked, hands behind his back.

"I'd like to go see my wife. Tomorrow I'll start them on a few basic fighting exercises so I can gauge what they're capable of and then Naruto and Sasuke will take them for another little run. Once they can keep up at least a bit, we'll change their routine," Kakashi said firmly.

"Very well," Zuiken murmured with a small smile. "I look forward to the results. Go see your wildcat if you must," he said with a dismissing wave and turned to go back into the main building. "Be here by dawn."

Sakura waved goodbye to Mr. Okabe. He only needed her until early afternoon now, since his grandson had agreed to help him during the evenings. It had been a stroke of luck, since she'd now have more time to train and eventually show that Zuiken bastard that she was a damn fine Konoha Jounin.

Sakura was a bit surprised and concerned when she saw Kakashi leaning against the outside of the vegetable stand when she came out. "Kakashi, is everything okay?" she asked, worried.

"Perfect, except for that bastard didn't ask you to join us," Kakashi said straightening up. "At least you don't have to deal with a bunch of murderers and pickpockets leering all day though," he amended.

"Are they really that bad?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded. With a laugh she asked, "What did you make them do?"

"Jog behind Naruto and Sasuke," he said leading her down the main street and towards the outlying forest to train in.

Sakura grimaced, lacing her arm around his as they walked, "Even I have a hard time keeping up with them." It was true too. No matter how hard she had trained, Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry drove them further than most humans could withstand. They'd literally run until one of them passed out. She couldn't even count the number of times she and Kakashi had dragged one or both of them to the hospital.

"They can be…trying at times," he said with a small laugh. "You were always much easier Sakura."

Her smiled faded and she sighed. She glanced around the clearing she used to train in and shrugged. "I guess that's part of the problem I'm currently having. I haven't pushed hard enough. Though I wonder if I were a man, if Zuiken would have invited me into his circle too."

"I think that's the problem really. It's not your strength or abilities, just your gender," Kakashi said honestly. "If it's all the same to you though, I like you much better as a woman."

She smiled and blushed a little at that. There was no denying that there was a definite attraction between them. They'd gone about 'faking' their marriage all wrong and it was having a lasting affect. Both of them had openly admitted to it, and confessed they wished it was all for real. Tsunade would be furious with them if she knew what was happening. A ninja was meant to focus on their mission above all else. Sometimes that meant giving up the life of a friend or living a life without love. It was the way of the ninja; discipline, focus and…loneliness.

"Kakashi," she murmured, pulling away from him and wandering into the clearing. "Have you been very lonely all these years? I've never seen you with anyone."

Kakashi shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, wandering after her. "There wasn't time for anyone." Sakura winced a little, knowing that training the three of them had taken up the last ten years of his life. He continued on. "Most of the time I'm not lonely though, since I have you three to keep me occupied. I've enjoyed being your teacher. You three have brought a lot into my life. I can't say I didn't miss the companionship of adult women though. I have spent many lonely nights at home, if that's what you're really asking."

"Didn't you date anyone at all?" she asked shyly, studying the grass.

"Not seriously. I saw a few women on occasion, but not enough to develop any real attachment to them." He reached out and tilted her chin up. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked looking down into her bright green eyes.

She blushed and tried to pull away. "Can we train now?"

"Answer the question first and then I will train you," Kakashi said firmly.

She hesitated and her blush deepened. "I-I just want to know what it is that is between us. I may not be very experienced with men, but even I know that last night would have gone much further if Zuiken hadn't shown up. Am I just another woman you will see on occasion or more?"

He hesitated and then responded in a soft, honest tone. "I don't know. I would like to believe it's something more…but I don't know Sakura."

"Fair enough," she murmured, gently tugging away from him and moving further away. She sank into her customary fighting stance. "Shall we begin then?"

"If you wish," he replied, deciding to let her run from the serious moment for the time being. He dug into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a small, familiar bell. He smiled under his mask and jiggled the hated training tool. "Try to take the bell."

"My reward?" she asked curiously, with a small smirk.

"I'll be generous and let you choose, if you get the bell," he said with a trace of humor in his voice.

Sakura grinned inwardly and began to formulate her plan. The cocky bastard didn't think she'd get the bell then? She'd have to show him that she was a Jounin for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura lay on her back gasping for air. She'd been training with Kakashi off and on for nearly a month and had yet to get the damn bell from him. Today she'd put herself though another brutal workout, in hopes of getting her speed and agility up to the point she needed for getting the accursed thing from his grasp.

She was beginning to think that she'd never be fast enough. Sakura wallowed in self pity for a moment, wondering what to do. If she wasn't fast enough, then what? She was smart, practically a genius, so why was it so hard to get the bell?

She nearly smacked herself in the head. Of course! She'd likely never beat Kakashi on speed. He had the Sharingan and years of experience on her. Speed wasn't the answer, but her sharp intelligence and other skills might be of some use. She'd just have to formulate some sort of plan for getting it from him.

A soft whistle snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing her instantly to her feet in a defensive pose. "Show yourself," she demanded, feeling her exhaustion melt away under a surge of adrenaline.

With relief she watched as the familiar figure of Gemna landed a few feet away, from the branches above. "Greetings Sakura. How is exile treating you? You're missed at home you know."

She knew the game. They played it every time they met, just in case someone saw her with the ANBU hunter. "We miss home, but our lives aren't so horrible really. Are you here to take us back?"

Gemna shook his head. "No. Tsunade is patient. She'll wait for you to return on your own. In the mean time we will keep tabs on you if you don't mind. Has Kakashi shown any interest in leaving his new employer?"

"No," she said softly. "Zuiken is a bad man, but this is important to Kakashi. You know how he is," she murmured as if Gemna would know exactly what she meant. Gemna, of course, was asking if Kakashi had found what they needed and Sakura was telling him no, but they hadn't given up.

"Very well. I regret the loss of his skills to our village and we won't tolerate his defection forever, but he will be left in peace for the moment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "Tsunade sends a gift for the two of you. She was interested to hear about how well you and Kakashi were getting on in your marriage." He tossed the bottle to her and saluted her, before jumping up and fading into the trees.

Sakura looked at the bottle curiously and blushed. Oh god, Tsunade knew! Gemna must have seen something and reported it. The bottle was a birth control potion that all female ninja used. It lasted for months and was infallible. She nibbled at her lip, embarrassed that Tsunade knew and worried about how angry she was. No doubt they'd hear about it later…at great length.

Still…she looked at the bottle for a moment. Should she take it? It worked almost immediately, since it was laced with chakra, so she could hold off on it. Taking it would be admitting that she needed it, right? It wouldn't hurt though…just in case…. She uncorked the bottle and downed the contents in one gulp before she could argue with herself further.

"Sakura?" Kakashi murmured behind her.

She nearly choked and whirled to face him, dropping the bottle in her haste. "Kakashi!" she gasped in a high, nervous voice.

He frowned under his mask and stepped forward quickly, snatching up the bottle before she could reach for it. "What in the hell are you taking? I swear if they are performance enhancers of any sort…" he trailed off as he read the label.

She blushed furiously. "Tsunade sent it with the ANBU hunter-nin. She thought we might appreciate the 'wedding gift'."

A small flush appeared above his mask and he quickly crushed the small bottle in his fist, destroying the evidence of what it had contained. Sakura had taken a contraceptive potion? Why on earth would she take such a thing? His brain was having a hard time catching up to what was happening. Tsunade knew? He tried to focus his thoughts on just how pissed off his leader would be if he and Sakura failed the mission because of lust, but all he could really concentrate on was that Sakura had just taken a contraceptive potion.

"Kakashi?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?" she murmured, noting his glazed eye. "I thought you said Zuiken wanted you to start ramping up the men's training. Why did you come today?"

"To train you anyway," he managed to get out. He felt like a fifteen year old boy again. He shook his head slightly and opened his hand, letting the dust of the accursed bottle blow away. Kakashi closed his dark eye for a moment and took a deep breath. He could do this; he could get through this mission without compromising a certain pink haired ninja. Never had he felt so out of control, as he felt when he was around Sakura.

"Okay," she said softly, eyeing the older man curiously. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes…no…why the hell did you just take that?" he asked in soft exasperation.

She shrugged and blushed. "I don't know. Just in case I guess. We've done some stuff…I just thought it would be a good idea," she murmured, hoping no one was around to hear. "Besides, it lasts for months, so if we ever go home…maybe I'll need it there," she finished with a raging blush.

His eye narrowed at the thought of any other man touching her. Kakashi knew he was in pretty deep, but in that brief surge of raw jealousy, didn't care. He moved forward and had her pinned into the soft grass before she had time to even gasp.

Sakura stared up at the silver haired man in shock and surprise. What the hell? "Kakashi?" she murmured in concern.

"No," he said softly.

"W-what?" she stuttered back.

"No other man is going to touch you Sakura," he growled possessively.

Her mouth opened in shock at his words. Was he actually jealous? He wouldn't touch her anymore, yet no other man could either?

Kakashi only had her narrowing eyes as a warning before he was flung rather abruptly from her body. He landed gracefully on his feet a little ways away, wondering how in the hell she'd gotten out of his hold in the first place. Turning around to face her, he noted her fighting stance and furious glare. Eh?

"Get out your bell Kakashi," she snapped. "It's time to train me, right?"

"Sakura," he started, holding up his hands.

"Get out the bell, or go back to the compound," she growled. "Your choice."

Kakashi was confused by the sudden change of moods in the small clearing. How did he end up on the defense? Hadn't he been in control of the situation only seconds ago? He dug into his pocket and pulled out the bell, eyeing the young woman before him curiously. Did he say something wrong? All he'd said was he didn't want other men touching her. What was wrong with that? So he felt protective of her. 

He couldn't really ponder it very long however. As soon as the bell jingled its way out of his pocket she made her attack. Kakashi hastily dodged the first few kicks and punches, before settling into a natural rhythm and avoiding her other attacks altogether. She was angry and careless. He knew she'd never get the bell that way.

As her anger began to slowly burn off, she realized her method of attack wasn't going to get her anywhere. He would always be faster than her, so she needed to employ a different tactic. She paused in a crouch, trying to gather her furious thoughts and calm down a bit; assess the situation.

Kakashi crouched a few feet away, eyeing her in his usual bored expression; the one he always wore in battle. It irritated the hell out of most opponents. Fortunately she was used to it and knew it didn't necessarily mean he didn't find her challenging. This time, however, she noted another gleam mixed in with it. He was enjoying this! She gave him a grudging smile and snorted. Bastard.

Her chest was heaving ever so slightly from her exertions and she couldn't help but notice the slight flicker in his gaze as he peeked. She grinned wickedly inside. So he liked to look at her? Normally Kakashi wasn't easy to distract during battle, but she might just have a slight advantage in this department.

She rose gracefully and smiled at him. "Fast as ever," she murmured to him. "It's hard to keep up with you. It wears me out."

He eyed her carefully; not liking the way her mood had shifted again. Sakura was volatile, but not usually to this extent.

She reached for zipper of her red tunic and pulled it down. "It gets so hot in this thing," she said matter-of-factly. "You don't mind if I take it off do you?"

"Depends on what you have under it," he grunted. He didn't know where this little game was going, but he didn't mind playing along in the meantime.

She smirked and pushed off the garment, revealing a tight, black mesh shirt, the kind they all wore, and black spandex. "Does this offend your sensibilities?" she asked tossing the tunic off to the side.

"Not in the least," he said casually. After all, it wasn't the first time she'd trained in this particular get up. Of course he hadn't been quite so aware of her physical appeal a few months ago. She'd always been beautiful, but a man starts to take note of a woman a bit more often once he's touched her naked body.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's see if today is the day I'll get that bell and my reward."

He smiled back and shrugged. "You can try," he murmured cockily. And why shouldn't he be cocky about it? He was one of the best. He grinned wider and jiggled the bell at her.

Sakura dropped to the side and swept a low kick, meant to knock his feet out from under him. She knew he wouldn't really fall, but she had the beginnings of a plan. Sakura knew for a fact that the move would give him a fantastic view of one long leg and her rear end as she spun. She followed it with standing spin kick that flexed and twisted her body, drawing his eyes to the places she wanted him to notice the most; her flying locks, thrust out chest, and her flexed rear.

Kakashi easily dodged each little attack, wondering why she wasn't doing something different for once. She always tried this method; kicking and punching in hopes of getting close enough to grab the bell. For an intelligent woman, you'd think she'd learn this wouldn't work, not for her.

It took a few minutes for him to figure out what her true intentions were. Her moves were actually rather peculiar. They were clearly carefully chosen, but far too precise and well executed. It was like she was dancing alone and he just happened to be in her path. She had to be showing off!

He grinned inwardly, finally figuring what she was attempting. If he hadn't already be so confused and on guard with her, that afternoon, he might have fallen for it. Each move gave him a delightful view of her ass or full breasts. Her long leg flashed into view and he graceful arched back, dodging the attack. Well if she wanted him to look, he was going to look.

Sakura noted the change in his gaze and smiled to herself. It shouldn't be this easy and yet it was. She moved in closer, gradually trying to edge into his defensive sphere. It was actually working! Kakashi was openly watching her every move and not paying attention as she got closer. Or at least she thought that was the case until she reached for the jiggling bell and found herself flat on her back.

Kakashi straddled Sakura and held her arms above her head. "Nice try," he murmured. "If I was Naruto, or perhaps even Sasuke, that might have worked."

She blushed furiously, humiliated that he'd caught her and she hadn't even realized it. "I thought it would work," she muttered. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"You're very attractive Sakura and beautiful," he admitted. "And I thoroughly appreciate the show you just gave me, but that still won't work on me."

She forgot all about the bell for a moment and looked up at him, her anger flaring again. "If I'm so attractive, why won't you touch me any more? It's been a month since you went Zuiken's compound." At least if there were any spies, it would sound like a marital spat.

"You know why Sakura," he said softly.

"Maybe I don't care anymore," she murmured back. She arched her hips slightly, so her belly pressed into his groin. His grip loosened abruptly and he pulled away from her, sitting back on the grass next to her.

Kakashi frowned as she sat up and moved towards him, coming up on her knees in front of him. "Sakura this isn't why I come here on my free afternoons."

"That's what you tell yourself Kakashi," she said leaning forward and pressing her hands into his chest. "But in the back of your head you wonder what it would be like. I'm your wife and so young and untouched." She leaned in and whisper close to his lips, wondering where she'd found the courage to do this. "Haven't you wondered?"

Kakashi felt his control slid dangerously as his body instantly reacted to her words. Of course he'd thought about being with the beautiful young woman. She was gorgeous and intelligent and had filled the past ten years of his life. He cared more about her than any other woman, maybe more than any other man too. He was fairly convinced he'd even fallen in love with her…but the taboo relationship couldn't happen, not if they didn't want every person in their village to whisper and wonder every time they walked past together. Had he seduced her when she was still a young teenager? Had he groomed her to be his wife? It didn't matter that his attraction hadn't surfaced until she was well into adulthood. 

Sakura saw the indecision in his dark eye and pushed him harder. "Just while we're here. That's all I ask. If we ever return home, you can leave me behind, if that's what you want."

He frowned and grabbed her hands. "What kind of man do you think I am? I have never used a woman and tossed her aside," he growled.

"Are you sure about that? You seemed to enjoy touching me a few weeks ago and now…you seem to have forgotten that you're my husband," she murmured. "I miss my husband's touch Kakashi."

Kakashi shivered lightly and closed his dark eye. The little witch was pushing all of his buttons. "Sakura," he said in a shaky voice. "Stop this."

She ignored him and pulled her hands out of his grasp, letting them slide down his stomach. "Just let me explore Kakashi. It's only fair since you've touched me," she murmured, trying a new tact. She smiled as he lay back slowly. He didn't like giving in, she knew, but she was right. He'd touched her and hadn't let her touch him in return yet. It didn't matter that it had all been in the name of 'duty'.

Sakura ran her hands over him, pushing his vest away and pressing his shirt up. She'd seen him without a shirt on numerous occasions now, but she still had to admire the beauty of his muscled belly and chest. He was breathing shallowly, showing just how off set he felt. His usual bored look was absent, replaced by a wary watchfulness. Ignoring his gaze, Sakura swept her hands over his bare skin. It shivered delicately under her gentle stroke, betraying the response he didn't want to admit to.

Feeling rather powerful, she bent and licked gently at one of his flat, tiny nipples. The powerful sensation increased tenfold as his breath sucked in and he tensed under her. "Sakura," he growled warningly.

"Shut up Kakashi," she murmured against his skin. "I'm not done yet."

"And I'm not a saint," he grunted back.

"Yes I know. We've had this conversation before, remember?" she said with a small laugh. "For being a reputed pervert, you're being awfully prudish." She grinned at him and slid her hands abruptly down to his hips. He tensed as her hands wandered over his straining groin. "See, you do like it," she teased.

He gasped and arched slightly into her touch as she gently squeezed the obvious erection beneath her hands. He knew this was a foolish thing to do, but as his body started to warm and take over his thoughts, his brain took a backseat to the whole affair. Vaguely he knew he should stop her from unbuttoning his trousers and sliding her hand inside, but as her warm hand circled his flesh all he could do was groan and press up into her.

Sakura looked down on him curiously. She'd seen a nude man before; having the rather uninhibited Naruto on her team ensured that experience. But she'd never seen an aroused, nude man. She gently traced over the silky, hard length in her hand, secretly pleased to be touching her former teacher this way. Kakashi was notorious for being intensely private and introverted. So touching him like this was really a rare experience. He'd opened up with her, yet remained so closed with everyone else.

She slid her hand more firmly around him and squeezed gently, stroking him up and down. She'd been around enough boys and men her whole life to at least have and inkling on how to do this. From his gasp and reflexive hip jerk, she figured she was at least close. "Is this right?" she asked softly.

"No…we shouldn't even be doing this," he gasped, his eye shut and hips thrusting gently.

"I was asking if I was doing it right, you bastard," she murmured with a small smile.

"Yes," he admitted softly.

She smiled at the admission and settled into stroking him and watching his reactions to her touch. He looked beautiful, almost, sprawled in the grass, chest heaving slightly, arched under the sensations she was creating. His headband had slid off and released his cloud of soft hair and revealed the wicked scar over his left eye. With his shirt pushed up and pants low on his hips, he looked pleasantly disheveled. She felt a certain amount of pride at creating the delightful scene. "You look beautiful," she blurted out softly.

His eyes opened and he looked at her with both amusement and arousal. "You really know how to turn a man's head," he murmured huskily, shivering and gasping as she stroked her hand over him again.

She smiled and ran her gaze back down his body to the rampant erection in her slim hand. He was pulsing slightly, jerking occasionally in her grasp, weeping clear dew from the tip. Ino had always whispered about how very strange a man looked aroused, but Sakura thought it was wonderful. Knowing she could take him into her body had its appeal. It was fascinating to hold and touch a man like this, discovering just how different he was from herself.

Not really considering her actions, she bent and licked over the dewy head of his length, tasting him. Kakashi jerked hard under her and groaned low in his chest. Taking the reaction as encouragement, she dipped her head further and slid her mouth around him. Quivering hands laced into her hair and clenched slightly with each lick and stroke she made with her mouth and tongue. Sakura briefly remembered how he'd told her he enjoyed oral sex but would never give up any secrets for it. She was a bit tempted to test that theory, but decided it could wait for another time…and there would be another time.

Kakashi felt the burning and tightening in his groin that signaled the coming end, and couldn't help but wonder how he'd let the situation get this out of control. He shouldn't even be doing this, but with her hands and mouth moving over him, it seemed like a glorious idea at the moment. He even half wished they'd done this before. Again he inwardly cursed his tendency towards long dry-spells, and what appeared to be a weak will when it came to beautiful women. "Sakura," he gasped out. "I'm very close."

"Mmhm," she mumbled around him and redoubled her efforts, stroking him hard with her hand and moving her mouth over his sensitive head. He tried to pull her away, but she just growled and held fast to him. She knew, from chats with other women, she didn't have to pull away. In fact, she'd heard most men would prefer she didn't. She was determined to try it at least.

"Sakura," he grunted. "Please." He arched his hips and felt his orgasm rip through his groin.

Sakura nearly choked as he surged deep into her mouth and pulsed hard, spilling himself down her throat and over her tongue. He tasted bitter and salty, but not enough to make her pull away. She swallowed and moved her mouth gently over him as he sagged into the grass and gasped for air.

With an affectionate parting kiss, she left his wilting length and sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He was sprawled rather inelegantly in the grass under the afternoon sun, his arm tossed across his eyes and his chest heaving as though he'd just run for miles. "You're a witch," he grumbled softly.

"And you're a grumpy old man," she teased back. She reached down and picked up the little bell he'd long forgotten about and jiggled it at him. "And you lose."

He opened his eyes and swore. "Don't tell me this was all about getting that damn bell."

She smiled and shook her head. "No this was for my own enjoyment…and I think yours. The bell was just an added bonus I guess."

"So what is it you want as your prize?" he asked, half amused at her antics. It was hard to be annoyed at losing when one still had their pants around their hips after a stellar blow job.

"Well let's just train for today. I'll think of something suitable," she said standing up and going to retrieve her red tunic. "It's not everyday I get the bell, so I need to think about it."

Kakashi sighed and stood up slowly, tugging his shirt down and pants up as he moved. He strolled toward her, looking rather happy and relaxed. "Close your eyes," he commanded softly.

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured.

"Oh," she gasped softly, doing as he asked. She heard the soft rustle of cloth and then felt the warm press of his mouth on her own. She hummed softly in pleasure and opened her mouth to the tease of his tongue, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue.

He slowly drew back from her beautiful lips, tugging up his mask. "Thank you Sakura. Despite what I may say to you, I do enjoy being with you and touching you. I hate the thought of anyone else having the privilege."

"Then stop pushing me away," she said softly, her eyes watering slightly under the emotion of the moment.

"I'll try," he said in soft honesty. "That's all I can promise."

She nodded and slipped into his warm embrace. At least he was willing to open up to her again, like he had in those first few weeks of the mission. That's all she could really ask for. She didn't want to think about the mission or what would happen when they returned home. She just wanted to enjoy these brief little moments they had together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was another whole week before Kakashi would be able to leave the compound again, but he thought about Sakura nearly every waking moment. She'd broken his walls down just enough that he was feeling a bit lost. 

Before, at the inn, he'd been in control. He'd initiated the love play they'd needed to participate in to keep up the appearance of a happy marriage. He'd kept the curious little woman's hands at bay, knowing that if she touched back, he may not stop. Now, however, he half dreaded seeing her, knowing he wouldn't have that same fortitude.

Her touch had driven away his protests and a good chunk of his doubts, and her mouth had melted away all coherent thought. He had no idea what to do with her, other than throw her down and do all the things he'd dreamt of doing. Both ends of his body were starting to come to the same decision on that issue. He didn't think he could actually go back to avoiding physical contact with her anyway. It made them both unhappy. As he watched Naruto and Sasuke demonstrating simple taijutsu to the mercenaries, he cursed softly to himself. "Witch."

"Female troubles Kakashi?" a deep voice rumbled.

Kakashi turned to see Asano Shojiro, Zuiken's older brother. He'd finally met the big man a few days ago. Unlike Zuiken, Shojiro was actually halfway pleasant, though Kakashi wouldn't mistake that for 'good'. Shojiro was nastier, in a way. He made friends with you, and then slit your throat. "You might say that," Kakashi grunted.

"I have had numerous reports concerning your lovely wife. Your relationship is rather strained at the moment," he said matter-of-factly as he stood next to the tall Jounin.

Kakashi didn't want to contemplate how Shojiro knew that, but had to ask anyway. "Why do you say that?"

"In the nearly month and a half that you've been with us, you haven't gone to bed with her once…aside from a reported one-sided interlude in the forest," Shojiro murmured softly. "You simply train her and then return here."

"So I'm being followed now?" Kakashi growled. He didn't like knowing that one of these filthy murders had watched him at any time with Sakura, but most especially during his last visit with her. Some things are just too private to be shared.

"Of course you are," Shojiro said, as if it were obvious. "I suppose the bottle the ANBU gave her was an aphrodisiac of some sort, from it's reported reaction on the woman," he mused. "What a strange thing to give to her. Funny that she didn't seem alarmed by the man's sudden visit though. Is the lonely housewife starting to stray?"

"That is really none of your business," Kakashi said softly. "If you must know, however, our former Hokage was simply sending a message, trying to get us to return. Sakura told him that wouldn't be happening. That's all you need to know about the ANBU hunter."

"Perhaps," Shojiro said with a shrugged. "However, just in case your wife gets bored and decides to start telling her visitor secrets, I think she needs to be removed from the temptation."

"Do not threaten my wife Shojiro," Kakashi growled, facing the man and regarding him with a dangerous glare.

"Not a threat, Kakashi, an invitation," murmured mildly. "Go get your wife and bring her here. You will be given quarters in the main building, so she's away from the men. We can't have your little darling spoiled by these brutes after all," Shojiro said with a friendly smile.

Kakashi regarded him with 'suspicion' as the wheels in his head spun. Sakura would finally be close to her other teammates, but she'd also be close to a lot of men with little regard for the fairer sex. On top of it all, she was their link with Gemna. Kakashi realized, with an inward grimace, that they'd be on their own from now on. However, he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to have her close to him and his other two students for protection. "Thank you. I appreciate that Shojiro," he said slowly, as if he were a bit unsure of accepting. "Honestly she is jealous that I'm here so much and not giving her all of my attention. You know how young women are," he said with 'exasperation'. "No doubt this will mend many of our problems."

"I'm sure it will," Shojiro murmured with a small smile. "Perhaps you'll be in a better mood and easier on my men as well."

"I doubt that," Kakashi said with dry honesty. "They need discipline."

"Like your students?" Shojiro asked, humor in his voice.

Naruto and Sasuke had resorted to rolling around in the dirt and pounding on each other. He rolled his visible eye. Of all the bad timing…. "Naruto! Sasuke! Laps!" he barked in irritation. The two young men rolled apart, startled by the command, but got up and began to trot around the training grounds without a word of protest. Protesting brought on more punishment. "I apologize for their behavior. Normally Sakura keeps them firmly in line, but without her, they tend to lapse into these wrestling matches."

"How does a woman keep two men like them in line?" Shojiro asked curiously, as if the concept were foreign.

"She has a mean right hook," Kakashi said with real amusement. Naruto had been on the receiving end on almost a daily basis and Sasuke had suffered the punishment on a regular basis once the girl had gotten over her infatuation.

"It will be interesting to see this," Shojiro murmured. "I confess I've never taken much stock in a woman's ability to fight. Let's see if your little wife can change that."

Sakura looked around the compound, fascinated by how big it was. There were several large, multi-story buildings, probably dorms and a mess hall for the mercenaries. There was a separate building too that Zuiken just happened to be leaving. That must be the main building where she would now live and where they likely kept the plans for the compound. Kakashi had softly suggested she poke around, pretending to be his innocent, silly wife. She was young enough, it should be easy to pull off.

Zuiken saw her next to Kakashi and grinned nastily at her. He strolled over to the couple from across the training grounds and bowed slightly. "Hello little wildcat. Welcome to our humble home," he said with a wide sweep of his arm. "Come to comfort the men?"

She swallowed a biting reply and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for inviting me to come here. I was so lonely without my husband and friends in that house. Training wasn't much fun without them either. I was never very good at it without them there to help," she said softly, wanting to vomit at the sound of her own words. She hated playing the damsel in distress after so many years of being one.

He patted her cheek as if she were a child and smiled. "Of course, but you'll have to thank my brother, Shojiro for this honor, not me." He whistled to the large man across the yard and nodded with his head towards them.

Sakura watched as this Shojiro approached. He was bigger than his brother, but sported the same dark hair and eyes, as well as the sinister look. He smiled and took her hand in both of his, squeezing it in greeting. "So you are Kakashi's lovely little flower. I have heard of you, but meeting you is much nicer," he purred, his eyes raking blatantly over her.

Sakura gently pulled her hand from his and smiled, sinking into Kakashi's side unconsciously. "Thank you," she murmured. "I am pleased to be reunited with my husband and friends. You are very generous." She decided he was the more dangerous of the two and tried not to show the instant hatred she had for the man.

"I'm sure you are. Now why don't you go and get settled and I'll assign duties to you in a bit," Shojiro said in a kind voice.

She nodded and linked her arm around Kakashi's, allowing him to lead her into the big main building. "He's dangerous," she whispered to Kakashi.

"Very," Kakashi agreed. "Never allow yourself to be alone with either of them, if you can help it, especially Shojiro. He's ruthless and kind all at the same time. It makes me nervous," Kakashi admitted softly. He stopped and unlocked a small door in a long hallway and gently urged her inside. "Home sweet home," he murmured.

Sakura looked around the large room in surprise. It was actually quite nice, considering the fact it was in a mercenary compound. There were two small windows on two of the walls, allowing quite a bit of light to filter into the room. A large bed dominated one end of the room near the windows, and at the other end of the room was a curtained off area, containing a small tub, sink and toilet. "This is nice," she said, admitting her surprise.

"I was surprised too, but I figured he owes us too, since we're training his men for so little. The pay is good, but only just barely," he sighed.

He shut the door and helped her unpack her bag. When he got to the bottom and found some familiar friends, he chuckled. "Haven't seen these in a while," he murmured.

She glanced over at him from the closet and blushed. "Yes, well, you haven't been in my bed either."

"You've used them?" he asked in amusement.

Sakura's blushed deepened and she shrugged. "Maybe I have," she mumbled.

"Interesting," he teased, picking up the two toys that didn't vibrate. They were almost identical, except of the girth and length of one was just a bit larger. "I wonder which in your favorite?"

"Until a few days ago, neither, but now the bigger one I guess," she admitted, refusing to look at him as she continued to put her clothing away. She knew he was just teasing, but it was still embarrassing.

He glanced down at the purple toy on the bed and grinned. "What happened a few days ago?"

"Batteries died," she murmured grudgingly.

He bit back a laugh and asked, "And now? Why did you pick the bigger one?"

She was silent for a moment and then admitted softly, "It was closer to your…size. I thought I'd get used to it…just in case…."

Teasing aside he gathered up the toys and dumped them in a draw by the bed. "Sakura…you do know that may not happen, right? We can do some things together, but becoming truly intimate…." He hesitated a moment and then continued. "You know that we'll have to report everything to Tsunade if we ever return, right?"

She looked over and him and nodded, her cheeks rosy. "I've kept track of everything in my journal, in code of course. She's going to be furious as it is…but I don't care. I want to be with you, consequences be damned," she whispered fiercely. "What is wrong with wanting that Kakashi?"

"Everything, but since I feel the same about it…I can't really argue," he admitted softly. "You were my student Sakura, and in a way, you still are. I'm thirteen years older than you. I can't think of any common interests that we share, aside from our job. Yet…I can't help but think about you every second of the day. It scares the hell out of me," he admitted softly.

"I don't care that we're different," she said, raw determination clear in her voice. "It doesn't make sense that two people that care about each other can't be together. So you were my teacher and you're older! I don't care! If anything at least I really know what you're like. I know your habits and your flaws and I've lived through ten years of experiences with you. That's more than I can say for most couples, except for maybe Shika and Ino. If other people have a problem with us being together that's their problem, because I don't care!"

Kakashi was startled by her outburst, but couldn't help but feel a little relieved too. At least it was out in the open, completely. No more hiding. They'd figure out what to do about it when they returned home, but for now, it was real. He stepped forward, intending to pull her into his arms, when a knock came at the door. Growling softly in frustration, he turned and moved back to the door, jerking it open.

Zuiken stood there, smiling lightly. "Pardon the intrusion, but Shojiro requests that Sakura join us in his office. She has her own duties to attend to now."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi in question. He nodded to her. "We will finish this later," he murmured. He settled his hand possessively on her back and followed Zuiken down the long hallway to the Asano section of the building. As far as Kakashi knew, this is where the two men lived and kept all of their plans for the compound. He was hoping the two men would give Sakura a job that would allow her access to this area of the building.

Shojiro was sitting in a large room at the end of the hall. He gestured for Sakura to sit on the other side of the huge desk. "Sit my dear. Kakashi and Zuiken, why don't you see what the men are up to? It's starting to get a bit dark and they will need to be fed soon."

Kakashi hesitated and looked down at Sakura. She smiled as brightly as she could. "I will see you soon Kakashi. We can meet in our room once our duties are completed, right?" She knew that Kakashi didn't want her to be alone with the devious brother, but it couldn't really be helped. He nodded briefly, deciding to trust her skills and turned to leave with Zuiken.

Shojiro smiled at her as she turned but to receive her new 'duties'. "I see your husband is happy that you're here and very unwilling to share you."

"Share me?" she asked stupidly. Ugh, what an awful man! As if she'd ever be persuaded to touch him.

"Don't worry about it my dear. It's not important. But since you will be living here with us, you will need to earn your keep. You will ensure that this office and the rest of the rooms in this building remain organized and clean. That is all you have to do. Organize papers, sweep the floors, and change the bedding," he said with a small smile. "Can you handle that my dear?"

"I think so," she said with a wide-eyed blink. He just smiled indulgently at her, making her wonder if he really thought she was this stupid, or if he just thought so little of women in general. In all honesty the work wasn't bad, since she'd have access to all of his papers. He must think that she was stupid, to give her such an opportunity.

"Good," he said standing up. "You may return to your room. I will have dinner sent there for you and your husband. A woman in the mess hall would be very unfortunate."

"There aren't any other women?" she asked curiously as she rose to leave the room.

He shook his head. "No other women. I hope you won't be lonely."

"Oh, I won't be. I am very close to Naruto and Sasuke, so I can talk to them, or my husband. Thank you for your concern though," she said sweetly. She nodded her head at him and left the room, a scowl painting her lovely features as soon as she was out of his sight. What an awful man.

She found her room and was a bit relieved to find it unlocked. She'd need to remember to ask for a key for it. She didn't want to come back and find one of the many mercenaries lurking about after all. It was getting rather dark in the room too, so she quickly clicked on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow.

It really was a nice room, and the bath was a welcome luxury after so many inns with public washrooms or trips to tiny, cold streams on the road. She decided that Kakashi would likely be a bit longer and she could get in a quick rinse in the tub before dinner. After talking to Shojiro she felt like she needed it.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke plodded along, still working on their numerous laps around the compound. They were beginning to get tired and he had started to consider letting them stop for the day when both boys came to a halt in the distance and scrambled to turn their backs to the building. What on earth were they up to?

Frowning he crossed the training grounds and approached the two young men. "I didn't say you could stop," he grunted.

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said, a blush staining his cheeks. "Sakura didn't close the curtains."

"And she's bathing," Sasuke finished softly, a slight scowl on his face. He nodded to the window behind him.

Alarm flashed through him, as he wondered what the men in the compound might have seen. He peered over Sasuke's shoulder and cleared his throat. "So she is. Stay here for a moment," he murmured. The image of her standing in the tub, bathing in the glow of the lamplight wasn't something he'd get out of his head any time soon. It had been a long time since he'd seen her nude and even then it had been only bits and pieces or in the dark.

He hurried down the hall to their quarters and opened their door, hastily slipping in and trotting to the window without even glancing at Sakura. She squealed in surprise at his sudden entrance. He quickly closed the curtains on both windows before turning to scold her for her carelessness. She stood in the tub, arms clamped over her breasts and eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

He stared for a moment, thoroughly appreciating the lovely view she was providing in her shocked state. Like all female ninja, she was lightly muscled and slim, but she also had very nicely flared hips and full breasts. Many women of his profession lost such feminine features, from countless hours of training, but Sakura was the epitome of femininity. She started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, so he cleared his throat and explained. "You left the curtains open Sakura."

She blushed as what he was telling her sank in. "Who saw?" she asked clutching her arms tighter around her breasts.

"Naruto and Sasuke as far as I can tell. Otherwise you'd likely have a crowd outside," he murmured, strolling closer to her, picking up a towel off the bed as he moved. She looked so beautiful he was hard pressed not to reach out and snap her up.

Her blushed spread. "Oh, I apologize. I was careless." It didn't bother her that her two friends had seen her nude, they'd caught her bathing in streams on several occasions, but the fact that one of the strangers outside could have seen her was unnerving.

"No harm done," he murmured, stopping by the edge of the tub. He reached for her and gently lifted her from the cooling water she'd been rinsing with, wrapping her in the thin towel. Clasping her against his clothed chest, he carried her towards the wide bed.

"Kakashi?" she asked in surprise as her skin pressed into his vest and his arms cradled her damp body. She couldn't help but feel a small rush of desire, at the feel of her half naked body against his fully clothed one. She had several naughty thoughts of him taking her that way as he settled her across the soft bedspread and moved over her on his hands and knees.

"Hmm?" he murmured in that ever present lazy tone of his. He tugged off his gloves and traced a rough hand over her belly, pushing the towel out of his way.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I haven't decided yet," he murmured back, covering a full, warm breast with his large hand.

Sakura gasped at the strange sensation of him really touching her. It had been so long. She pushed his headband off and let it fall to the bed, threading her fingers into his soft, silver hair and pulling him down. Cloth covered lips traced gently over her own. The mask he always wore, even with her, had become an annoyance. He could at least take it off when they were intimate like this.

The bell! "Kakashi. I want to claim my prize," she said softly against his mouth.

He knew what she was talking about and frowned softly at her timing. "Right now? Can't it wait?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "My prize is for you to take off that damn mask when we're alone like this. I want to see your face."

He rose up and looked down on her curiously. "That's all you want? You could ask for anything you know."

"I know, but that's what I want…well and other things too," she admitted shyly.

He smiled and reached for the mask, tugging it down and revealing a delicate, smiling mouth and a narrow chin. She smiled up at him in return, taking in the beauty of his face. He was almost pretty. No wonder he kept covered up. Women would be all over him. Plus he looked young, younger than 36. Maybe it was easier to be taken seriously if no one could guess your age.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Naruto and Sasuke are going to be furious you know."

He grinned and dipped down to kiss her lightly. "Yes, well I'm not sleeping with them, so I really don't care," he murmured.

"Is that what this is?" she asked softly. "Are we really going…you know…sleep together now?"

He gazed down at her seriously. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "I don't care what people will think. I'll even tell them all how it happened if I have to. I'm 22, nearly 23. I'm an adult and so are you. It doesn't matter I've known you since I was a child, not to me at least."

He smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her again, slowly deepening the caress of his mouth on her own. His tongue teased gently over her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth to open for him as he lowered his body to cover hers.

Sakura gasped into his mouth as the rough fabric of his trousers rasped over her sensitive, naked thighs. She felt vulnerable and safe, all at the same time, knowing she was completely bare under him but knowing he'd protect her at any cost. It was arousing to say the least.

"What?" he murmured, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"It's nothing," she murmured back. "It's just…you're still completely clothed and I'm not. It feels…nice…erotic."

He pulled back from her a little and grinned. "Oh? So I should remain this way then?"

She blushed furiously and smiled a little. "M-maybe sometime?"

Kakashi laughed softly and nipped at her lips. "I suppose our affair did start out rather naughty, so why not keep it that way?" He was bending to kiss her again when a soft knock came at the door. He sighed heavily and slid off the bed. "What is it with all the interruptions?"

She laughed softly at his grumbling and slid off the bed to pull on a t-shirt and pants so he could answer the door. He cracked the door open and saw Sasuke and Naruto there, holding two large trays. Opening it further he beckoned them in. "What's all this?" Sakura murmured.

"Shojiro said we could eat with you tonight since we haven't seen you in so long," Naruto chirped, still blushing ever so slightly. He avoided looking directly at her as he wandered into the room and looked for a place to settle their dinner. He finally settled the tray on the bed and made way for Sasuke to do the same.

Sakura looked over the plates and was surprised to see that the food actually looked halfway decent. She picked up a plate with a small pile of noodles, rice, meat and vegetables on it, since the other three plates were clearly for the three men. She'd always been shocked at how much they could put away in one sitting, especially Naruto. Treating him to ramen had always been rather fatal to her pocket book.

She settled on the floor and glanced over at the two young men, wondering if they were going to eat, but found them staring oddly at Kakashi. Naruto was gawking outright and Sasuke was frowning. Her eyes flicked to Kakashi and she giggled. He'd left his mask down in his irritated trip to answer the door.

He seemed to notice at the same moment and frowned softly. "I suppose this means you get a different prize now Sakura. It doesn't seem fair that they get a free one."

"Prize? For what?" Naruto asked distractedly, still openly staring.

"Would you stop?" Kakashi grunted, throwing the blond an irritated look. "It's just a face." Oddly enough he hadn't had that same thought in his head all of the other times they'd asked to see it. He'd hidden his face, even from those he cared about most, for most of his life. The fact that he was showing it now, as though it were natural, might show just how flustered he really was at the moment. She was oddly gratified that she'd had such a strong affect on the closed and controlled ninja.

He picked up his own dinner and settle onto the bed. "Sakura got the bell, so she gets a reward."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he regarded Sakura closely. "I didn't realize you'd gotten so much faster over the past month," he murmured.

"I haven't, just gotten craftier," she responded with a smirk and a wink at Kakashi. He actually blushed a bit and ducked his head, suddenly very intent on his plate.

"How did you get it? Maybe it'll work for me!" Naruto cried happily, stuffing noodles into his mouth.

Kakashi choked on a mouthful of food and Sakura started laughing. "I don't think I'll tell," she said, throwing a teasing look at Kakashi. "A ninja needs a few secret moves. Besides, you can get the bell half of the time anyway," she reminded the blond. Naruto just shrugged and grinned at her adorably.

Sasuke regarded her with some curiosity. "Still it would have been interesting to see how you did it. It isn't easy to get it after all, even with the Sharingan at my disposal."

Sakura grinned at him. "I'm sure it would have been educational for all involved," she assured him.

"So what are you going to pick as your new reward?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles. His eyes flicked to Kakashi's bare face once again, as if he couldn't help himself.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the charming manners of her long-time friend. Naruto tended to be in his own little world half of the time, and really didn't notice what he was doing until she corrected him. He was a tad too enthusiastic at times. Deciding to let it go, she just smiled and shrugged. "I'll have to think about it." Kakashi grunted softly from his perch on the bed, likely dreading what she'd come up with, given the recent development in their 'relationship'.

The two young men stayed for another hour before proclaiming that they had to get up early to run their trainees into the ground at dawn. Both of them grinned in a way that showed they enjoyed their job far too much. Naruto even rubbed his hands together and chuckled as they wandered out of the room.

Once the door was closed and locked, Sakura turned back to where Kakashi was lounging on the bed and smiled. "Should I feel sorry for your new students? It kind of worries me when I think of Naruto and Sasuke as teachers for impressionable children."

"Actually just before we left the village I put in their names to teach as a team," Kakashi murmured casually, sitting up and pulling off his vest. "Separate they wouldn't make the best teachers. Sasuke is too moody and strict and Naruto is too impulsive and soft-hearted. Together they'd make a nicely balanced team, if they're willing to work together like I know they can."

She frowned softly. It was nice that he'd recommended them for training new ninjas, but she had to wonder why she was left out. "What did you have in mind for me then?" she asked curiously, hurt seeping into her words.

"I believe Tsunade was considering having you lead an elite medic-nin team or teach gifted students. She says you have skills in that area that nearly rival her own. I also thought all three of you might consider trying for ANBU," he tossed out casually. "It's a rough position to take on, hunting your former comrades, but I think as a team you three would do very well."

"Too bad we left," she murmured mostly to herself. "Thank you for your confidence in us Kakashi," she said with a smile. "You were a tough teacher, but I think we're all better off and happier for it."

He smiled lightly and shrugged. "I hope I can do as well as your husband then." He reached for her and tugged her towards the bed.

She blushed a little and fingered the bunched up mask. "I'm sorry you accidentally showed your face to Naruto and Sasuke."

He shrugged again. "It was about time anyway. I shouldn't have hidden for so long, not from you three." He brushed her hair back from her face. "How is it that one beautiful kunoichi can tear down walls, that took years to build, in a matter of weeks?" He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I don't know how you do it Sakura, but you get behind my defenses and it scares the hell out of me," he murmured against her lips.

Sakura returned the light kiss and cupped his cheek. "I can't say I'm sorry, because I want to get behind every defense you have." She pressed lightly on his chest until he lay back on the bed and she was straddling his hips. Leaning down over him, she kissed him gently, gradually deepening it as his hands slid up her thighs, over her hips and up her back.

Humming softly to herself, she rubbed against him, enjoying the wonderful feeling of his hard chest against her full breasts; thrilling at the sensation of his body hardening and flexing against the softness of her lower belly. She felt powerful when he responded to her like this; without thought and with pleasurable abandon. She didn't want him to fight it or his feelings. She just wanted him to let go and enjoy being with her.

Edited for content (Go to my author page for links to the full story)

Later

Sakura wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed, wanting nothing more than to fold around him and never let go. She felt languid and heavy in the aftermath of what had just happened. She was content to never move again, as long as he was with her like this. "Thank you," she murmured thickly.

He rumbled incoherently into her shoulder and rolled until she was cradled over his slick body. "You're amazing Sakura," he murmured sincerely. "I've never felt like this with a woman. That is the honest truth." He slid his arms around her and snuggled his face into her damp, pink hair. "I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go now…not for anyone or anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura sighed softly and turned over onto her back, blinking against the bright morning light. She frowned for a moment, confused by the site of an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning her head, she looked around the room and her memory flooded back with embarrassing clarity. Suddenly Kakashi was moving over her, pressing her into the bed, stroking her naked skin…. She sat up abruptly and looked at the empty place beside her.

Tracing her hand over the sheets, she sighed when they were cool. She supposed she couldn't expect him to shirk his 'duties' in the compound, just to wake up with her, but she was vaguely wishing he would have at least woken her up before he left. 

Pushing her tousled and knotted hair back, she sighed and slipped from the bed and wandered to the bathing area. She ran a warm bath and settled into it with a soft groan. She was sore in a few places that she hadn't ever been sore in before. The warm water seeped into her aching muscles, soothing and lulling her into a light doze. She knew she should probably be getting to work on her new duties, but it was hard to think about making beds and washing clothes when she'd just had one of the most erotic nights of her life.

She was idly contemplating the events of the night before when her door opened suddenly and the object of her thoughts strolled in, tray in hand. Sakura squeaked in surprise and clamped her arms around her body, before she registered who it was. She blushed and smiled sheepishly as he grinned at her response.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he murmured, kicking the door closed.

"I thought you were out with the men," she admitted, unwinding her body and standing up from the water.

Kakashi eyed her naked flesh, dripping with water, appreciatively. He grinned. "I was, but how could I miss a sight like this?" he teased.

She reached for a towel and arched a brow at him. "So you just came to gawk?"

"Partially," he admitted with a laugh. "Actually I was hoping to get back before you woke up. I didn't mean to be gone," he murmured honestly, setting his tray on the bed and gather her into his arms.

She snuggled her head against his chest and hummed softly. "It's okay. Shojiro and Zuiken don't know the extent of our relationship." She peered around him at the tray. Her belly growled at the site of rice and fruit and eggs. "Is that for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, laughing at how quickly she got distracted. "You have a long day, so eat everything."

"Yes Sensei," she teased, pulling away from him and settling on the bed cross-legged.

Kakashi decided that before he was tempted to peek up the bottom of her gaping towel, he'd better get back to training the mercenaries. He was teaching them to throw knives that morning. "I need to get back and rescue the men from Naruto and Sasuke," he sighed.

She grinned. "Alright Kakashi. I should get to work soon too."

He smiled and pulled down his mask. Leaning in, he kissed her gently, his lips lingering for a moment. He pulled back and tugged up his black mask. Winking he turned and wandered to the door. "Be careful Sakura. I don't trust any of these men, not around you."

She saluted him with a chunk of apple. "I promise. Have a nice day Kakashi." She watched him nod and then leave. Grinning to herself she finished up the breakfast he'd brought for her, before getting ready for the day.

Sakura blew a chunk of hair out of her face and dumped the pile of sheets on the grass, next to the washtub. She hated hand-washing clothing and sheets, but Shojiro had 'apologized' for the lack of proper machines and pointed her in the direction of the tub. "Woman's work, my ass," she grumbled. "Backward pigs."

She tugged off her tunic and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, settling in for a long afternoon bent over a washtub. At least the sheets were relatively clean and didn't require much scrubbing, except for her own, perhaps.

She blushed at the telltale stains on the soft sheet in her hands. Kakashi had woken her up once during the night for another slow session of love making and the evidence of both encounters was quite clear. She quickly dunked the sheet into the soapy water, not wanting anyone to see what was so glaring obvious, especially someone like Naruto or Sasuke. They didn't know it was all real now.

Sakura was deep in thought about how to tell her two long-time friends the truth, when a crunch of gravel from behind startled her. Her deeply ingrained ninja training kicked in immediately and she was on her feet, crouched in her natural fighting stance, ready to face down the intruder.

Three rough looking men were grinning down at her, from their considerable heights. Apparently they'd wandered away from the pack. Kakashi wouldn't be pleased. "You picked the wrong place to work, washer woman," an ugly, scarred blond purred. He grinned at his friends, sharing a knowing look with both.

She rolled her eyes at them and sighed. As if any woman would ever be so stupid as to 'accidentally stumble' into a mercenary compound. They must have missed her arrival.

It was one thing to play stupid with Shojiro or Zuiken, but with these morons it would just be insulting. A firm hand was all that worked with assholes like these…or a knife perhaps. She wished she could pull the kunai from her leg holster, but held off. "And you picked the wrong washer woman to harass. Go back to your training before you get hurt."

The blonde's dark haired friends laughed outright and he growled. Past the three men she could see her teammates approaching the scene with caution. Each knew she could easily take three civilians, but it didn't make them any less protective. Kakashi looked like he was ready to remove limbs. "Bitch," the blond snarled, reaching for her arm, disregarding the wicked kunai on her leg completely.

"Remove your hand," she said firmly, her temper flaring instantly at the insult, "Or I will remove it for you." When he simply smirked at her and yanked her towards him, she snapped her knee up. The delicate flesh between his thighs was crushed upward, and he dropped like a stone at her feet. His howl of agony was rather satisfying.

She didn't have time to gloat, however, as his friends snarled and jumped for her. One was caught by his outstretched arm and helped through the air into the trunk of a nearby tree, while the other found himself face first in her wash water. He thrashed for a few moments until she drew him out and dumped him, coughing and choking to the grass. He scrambled away, hacking up water and soap in the grass.

"Any one else want to try?" she snarled at the crowd of men that had drawn slightly closer to the scene. "No? Don't touch me and we'll get along just fine. Touch me and you'll be fishing your balls out of your throat like him!" she screamed in very uncharacteristic fury, pointing at the whimpering blond man at her feet. Her team mates were watching her carefully, surprised both by her anger and how quickly she'd dispatch the three big men. The rest of the group looked similarly stunned.

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Who's going to clean up this garbage?"

Five men jumped forward immediately and hurried around her, gathering up their fallen comrades. Another brave soul stepped forward and spoke up curiously. "Your name ma'am?"

"Sakura," she grunted, folding her arms across her mesh covered chest. She had no doubt they were getting an eye full of feminine flesh, but she was too mad to care. How dare they try to touch her? Didn't they have any manners? It was just common curtsey for crying out loud.

"Sakura is my wife," Kakashi said softly from the back of the group. Dozens of eyes turned back to him and several men shuffled nervously at the look in his single smoldering eye. Most of them had learned the hard way that Kakashi didn't feel the least bit guilty about doling out punishments. "You will refer to her as Mistress Sakura or Sakura Sensei. You'd do well to listen to her words and respect her threats."

He flicked his gaze over the fuming woman and smiled slightly. Maybe Zuiken's 'wildcat' nickname was appropriate, if for a different reason. He hadn't seen her so angry before, even at Naruto or Sasuke. "She looks sweet and delicate, but in our former village she was regarded as a genius and a master of genjutsu and medical techniques. You wouldn't like to see what she can do to your mind and body with a few hand seals." He paused for a moment as men muttered curiously amongst themselves.

"Plus if you touch her, I'll kill you," he finished in a soft, ominous voice. The men blanched and nodded their understanding.

He turned back to Naruto and Sasuke, who were eyeing Sakura with both pride and alarm. Sometimes even they forgot how much she'd changed over the years. "Naruto, Sasuke, take those three to Shojiro to deal with. This kind of disobedience will not be tolerated on my watch. I will have absolute order and discipline in this compound! Distractions mean death in battle. If you want to be even halfway decent soldiers, you'd do well to remember that," he growled moodily. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their agreement and beckoned for the five men to drag their comrades into the main building with them.

Once they were gone and the men started to disperse, Kakashi walked over to his fuming wife and gently put his hands over her trembling shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she huffed. "But really, what gives them the right? I'm not the camp whore! There is no excuse for behaving like that!"

He sighed. "Shojiro forbids them from keeping their own wives and women, so some of them may not act properly. Most of them have grown up thinking a woman is only useful for a few activities. We did not grow up in a village like that. The women of Konoha can choose their own paths and these men aren't used to that. I would imagine that a few of them would wet themselves if they saw Tsunade bring down a solid wall with one good punch or if they saw your friend, Ino, take over a comrade's body. Don't let yourself be baited into irrational anger by their ignorance or crudeness."

She sagged slightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated them so harshly," she murmured, blushing. She probably had overreacted a bit.

"That's not what I mean. They were out of line, those three. They provided an excellent example to the others. I don't think you'll have further problems, but don't seek any out either," he murmured, pushing her chin up. "We have other goals at the moment. Single-handedly stomping out sexism is not one of them."

"I understand. I will be careful and even polite, but if one of them touches me again, I will make good on my threat," she said firmly.

"I assure you that even Naruto, Sasuke and I were properly terrified when you realigned the blond. I doubt children are in his future," he murmured in both pity and amusement. "At least look at your attacker first before reacting. I don't think I'd care to sneak up on you and end up 'fishing my balls out of my throat'," he murmured in soft amusement, teasing her with her own words.

She blushed lightly. "I didn't handle that very well." Normally she could control her anger, but those three had triggered something in her. Maybe it was because she was surrounded by men and feeling just a tad vulnerable. She hated feeling like that, and decided, deep down, she was trying a little too hard to prove herself to them. She slipped into his arms and sighed. "I'm okay. I'll handle it better if it happens again. And don't worry about sneaking up on me. I always know when it's you."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I'd better get back to work before our bosses come to investigate." He pulled gently away from her and turned to see dozens of men milling around, trying not to notice the interlude. "Maybe not all of them are so bad," he allowed.

She smiled and nodded. A few of them even smiled tentatively back. Maybe she could deal with this. Her boundaries were clearly set and hopefully they'd respect them. If so, they'd all get along just fine.

Shojiro turned away from his window and regarded his younger brother with a small smile. "Kakashi wasn't jesting when he said his little bride knew how to keep men in line."

Zuiken glanced over at his brother before turning his eyes back to the interlude between man and wife. "Oh? Did he say that?"

"Mm," Shojiro grunted. "Apparently she is the glue and discipline that holds the little group together. She's the reason the boys followed, not Kakashi, I'd bet on it. It's curious to see a woman with so much power over three men like that. One of her 'mean right hooks' must have scrambled their wits," he murmured, remembering what Kakashi had said about her method of control over the boys.

Zuiken looked at him oddly. "Pardon?"

"Nothing," Shojiro said with a small smile. "Keep an eye on her. She may not be as stupid as she acts."

"Wish I could have heard what she was screaming," Zuiken mused after a moment.

"She said that if any other man touched her, she'd knock his delicates up into his head," came Sasuke's deadpan reply from the door. Both men turned and saw Sakura's three attackers at his feet and Naruto hovering at his shoulder. "Delivery," he murmured. "Kakashi sends them for your judgment." Sasuke nudged at Naruto and the two young men disappeared down the hallway.

Zuiken gazed at the three dazed men. "What do we do with them?"

"Turn them loose or kill them. I don't care. I don't have use for men who can't control themselves around a woman. That isn't helpful in fulfilling our plans," Shojiro said, turning his back on the three pathetic fools and looking out at the woman bent over her washing tub. "We'll make our move soon, if Kakashi's training methods continue progressing at the current pace."

Sakura sat back against a low wall and sighed in relief. She was finally done with all of the major cleaning. Fortunately she only had to deal with three bedrooms and two offices. She hadn't started sorting papers yet, but that could wait until tomorrow. Kakashi was hopeful she'd find something useful for them to take home, and the sooner the better.

She heard a soft rustle and opened her eyes. Bright orange assaulted her senses in the fading light. "Good evening Naruto," she murmured with a soft smile.

"Hey Sakura," he said with a cheerful grin.

"Where's your counterpart?" she asked as he settled next to her and crossed his legs at the ankles. She leaned sideways and snuggled her head against his shoulder. Over the past ten years the three had formed a tight bond under Kakashi's guidance and through battles and hardships. She thoroughly enjoyed these quiet chats with Naruto, especially now that he'd calmed down a bit.

"Getting a snack for all of us," he murmured. He was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Sakura…you can tell us you know."

"Tell you what?" she asked picking at the grass by his knee.

"That you and Kakashi are together now," he said so softly she barely heard. "Sasuke and I were walking back from the showers last night…a while after we left your room."

She blushed furiously and turned her face into his shoulder. How embarrassing. "You heard something?"

"Briefly," he admitted, his face turning pink. "Did we hear wrong?"

"No," she said shyly. "We didn't mean for things to end up this way…it just happened," she murmured softly.

"Do you love him?" he asked after another pause.

"I think so," she admitted softly.

He sighed and turned to give her a peck on the forehead. "Sakura?" he murmured in a soft, serious voice.

"Hmm?" she responded looking up into his sweet, handsome face.

"I'd leave the village again for you," he vowed.

"I would too," Sasuke said from above. They glanced up and saw him crouched on the low wall behind them. He dropped apples to them and leapt down from the wall. "But only if you were serious about what you were getting into," he amended. "Is it serious enough to give up everything else Sakura?"

She turned the apple nervously over in her hands, biting her lip. "I don't know yet," she admitted. "I think maybe it is or it will be."

"Good, I don't want to have abandoned the village for nothing," Sasuke grunted.

"Just for friendship, power or vengeance," Naruto drawled in a dry voice, rolling his eyes. Sasuke popped Naruto in the head and settled next to the grumbling young man with a sigh. She felt her eyes tear slightly at the familiar sight and quickly concentrated on eating her apple to hide it. She didn't think she'd be able to live a happy life without any one of her three men.

The next week flew by, with Sakura busily tended the living quarters while her teammates trained the mercenaries for some unknown purpose. The four were positive that the mercenaries weren't simply being trained to hire out, but Sakura had yet to find any positive proof of that. Shojiro must keep his plans in a secret place or entirely in his head. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

Just in case she was missing something important, she noted everything that happened in a secret journal; one she kept in a hidden pocket in her pack. Tsunade required her to note EVERYTHING. She kept track of her emotions on a mission, her health, her relationships with teammates, everything. It helped Tsunade to track Sakura's training needs and to assign her to missions. Turning the journal in would be humiliating, when Tsunade read about what had happened with Kakashi, but Sakura wasn't one to outright disobey her leader.

She sighed and leafed through the papers on the desk in front of her. Shojiro was meticulous about dating his material and numbering pages, so organizing everything really wasn't much of a chore. She was pretty sure it was just busy work. After all she could only sweep the floors so many times before the wood started to wear.

As she dropped the pile of papers into the file drawer of the desk, she accidentally knocked a black book to the floor. It flipped open as it tumbled and came to rest face up. Sighing in exasperation she bent to pick it up and nearly dropped it again when she saw what was in it. It was some kind of calendar or journal, she wasn't sure. She only had to the chance to read the words, 'will move in on the village before harvest', before heavy footfalls fell in the hallway.

Sakura jerked upright and scrambled to re-place the book as one of the mercenaries filled the doorway. He didn't seem to notice her flustered state and smiled hesitantly at her. The men were still a bit unsure how to act around her. They didn't quite know what would set her off.

"Your husband wanted to know if you could join him in the training yard ma'am…Mistress Sakura," he said nervously. She suspected he wasn't really scared of her, just unsure around women. She'd discovered that many of the men had come from boys' homes or prisons, where women weren't really present. Perhaps that was part of their hesitancy around her. They didn't know what would set off her temper, because they didn't understand women in general.

"Sure," she said nodding. "I'm done here. Do you think it looks nice?"

He ducked his head, "Yes ma'am it does. You do a nice job around here, if you don't mind me sayin'. We all agreed…the other men and me…you make it nicer bein' here, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I wonder why a nice man like you is even here."

"Same reason as you, I reckon," he offered shyly. "Most of us don't have any place to go and all…so we came here. Pay's good and food's decent."

"But don't you wonder what you're training for?" she asked, hoping he'd spill something.

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "We figure if Shojiro and Zuiken take us in, well we'll return the favor with hard work. Don't much care what the work is if I get three meals and a bed," he murmured.

"Of course," she agreed. "What's your name?"

"Goro, ma'am," he replied with a smile.

She smiled and sighed. "Well let's see what my husband needs Goro. Did he say?"

"Sasuke Sensei twisted his ankle," Goro said with a frown. "He says he is fine, but Kakashi Sensei wanted you to look at it anyway."

"Oh," she said perking up. "And here I was just chatting away with you. I'm sure he'll be fine, but let's hurry out there anyway," she said moving past him into the hallway. It was unusual for Sasuke to get hurt, even when he fought Naruto, barring any life or death battles at least. They'd had a few of those.

When she got out into the yard, she found several of the men crowded around her teammates. Sasuke was sitting on the ground looking rather pale and cross. It always irked him to admit he was hurt. She suspected this time would be no different. "What happened?" she asked in concern as she crouched down at his side.

"He fell out of a tree," Naruto snorted, pointing to a group of trees a few feet away. "Clumsy bastard," he murmured under his breath.

"Hush," she replied, eyeing Sasuke's left ankle. It was already starting to swell. "Somehow I think you're partially responsible for this Naruto." Sasuke growled in irritation at the blond and crossed his arms. Deciding no one was going to properly explain, she decided to start on Sasuke's injury anyway.

She closed her eyes, reaching gently for the swollen flesh. Her chakra seeped out in a soft blue wave, weaving around his ankle, searching for the injury. Her delicate mouth turned into a soft frown. "You have a slight break. It's only a crack, but I'll bet it hurts," she said softly. When Sasuke just grunted his agreement, she sighed and concentrated on mending the break. He hissed painfully as bone started to mesh together, but didn't move until she was finished.

"There, all better. Don't strain it for the rest of the day and you'll be as good as new tomorrow," she said beaming at him. Several of the men were gaping at her. Most medics that they'd come across would just slap on a bandage and hand you a bill.

"How'd you do that ma'am?" Goro asked in surprise. "You two aren't trickin' us are you?"

"No," Kakashi said from behind the small crowd. "Like I said before," he murmured as they turned. "Sakura is a genius when it comes to medical techniques and genjutsu. A cracked bone requires very little energy for her to heal."

"Genjutsu? What does that do?" Goro asked curiously. "Ma'am."

"I can trick your mind into thinking something is happening, when it's not," Sakura murmured, a little uncomfortable with all of the attention. She'd never been one to want the spotlight, not like Naruto or Sasuke.

"Show them," Kakashi suggested, helping Sasuke to his feet and standing back.

She looked at him hesitantly but nodded and turned to face the crowd. "This won't hurt, but it might be alarming. Try not to panic please," she suggested softly. Taking a deep breath she focused her chakra and performed a quick hand seal.

The group of men cried out, startled, when the ground suddenly began to give way and the sky turned a deep read color. They watched in horror as one after the other, their comrades fell away into the growing pit around them. A few screamed that they didn't want to die and then suddenly they were back on solid ground, blinking up at a clear blue sky.

Goro, looking rather sickly and pale, swallowed and spoke up. "That's really some trick you got there. I don't think I'd like to repeat that experience," he admitted. The men around him agreed softly, most too shaken to say much else. It was one thing to be told it was all fake and quite another to remember that when the ground was collapsing under you.

Sakura nodded and smiled tightly. "It is scary and in battle it will disable any man with a weak mind. Of course it's nothing compared to what the Sharingan can do to a man. Sasuke can trap you in a horrible place in you mind, where a minute is like a thousand years and every second of it is filled with pain and torture."

Sasuke frowned softly and flicked his eyes to the ground so no one would be tempted to stare into his dark eyes. He didn't like the Sakura was being so chatty about his blood limit ability, but in a way it enforced his authority a bit more in the end. What man would want to defy his orders knowing he could trick them into thinking they were stabbed repeatedly for a few days?

"Kakashi too?" a dark haired man asked from the crowd.

"Yes," Kakashi murmured softly. "Though, neither of us likes to use that one. It's unnecessarily cruel." Sasuke sighed softly. There went that leverage.

"So you haven't ever experienced it?" Goro asked Sakura curiously.

She grinned at Kakashi and winked, "No, he uses it for something much more enjoyable." The men blinked for a moment, not quite understanding. When Kakashi blushed lightly above his mask and smiled slightly, the men started laughing. They weren't clear on what exactly it was he could do, just that the surprising female was flirting outrageously with her husband.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, flirting with her husband so publicly, but seeing his blushing reaction was worth it. Of course when he tugged up his headband and opened his red eye, she knew she'd chosen wrong. "Don't you dare," she murmured backing away. "Not out here in front of everyone." Naruto perked up and Sasuke smiled slightly as Kakashi continued to advance, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"No?" he murmured. "But I haven't done it in so long." He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her chin back.

"Kakashi," she murmured uncertainly. Would he really embarrass her like this?

"Hmm?" he murmured lazily. 

"Don't you dare use that trick on her, you pervert!" Naruto groused, pointing an accusing finger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto suddenly lost ten years off his age. "He's her husband you moron. He can do whatever he wants with her…within reason of course."

"Yes of course…within reason," Kakashi murmured with a slight grin showing through his mask. He'd lost control of the men for a moment, but there wasn't anything wrong with a little fun and bonding with students…even if he had to pretend they weren't really ruthless mercenaries and the targets of his mission.

"What did you call me you bastard?" Naruto growled.

Sakura sighed and pushed away from Kakashi a little. "Here it goes," she murmured, relieved Naruto had 'saved' her, but annoyed that they had never gotten completely past the tendency to yell like little boys and then beat the tar out of each other.

"You heard me…idiot," Sasuke murmured with a slow smile.

"Bastard," Naruto growled again, launching himself at his smirking friend.

"What about Sasuke's injury?" Sakura muttered. "I'm going to have to heal him all over again if this fight turns out like all of the others."

"Let them play," Kakashi said with a wave, as the two young men rolled across the ground, mercenaries jumping out of their path. "I need a moment to chat with my wife anyway," he said teasingly.

She remembered what she'd seen in Shojiro's office and moved in, wrapping her arms around him so she could whisper in his ear. "I have information," she murmured softly, her face set in a teasing, flirtatious smile, just in case she was being watched.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead he tugged her toward the small group of trees, out of the direct sight of the men. They'd still be seen, but at least it wasn't quite so public. Tugging his mask down, he leaned in and kissed her, reaching down to pull her legs up around his hip and pressing her back into a tree. "Tell me," he murmured softly against her mouth.

"I saw a black journal in his office. It fell and opened to a page that said 'will move in on the village before harvest'. I didn't read more because Goro came in at that moment. I will try to see more later," she murmured back fluttering kisses over his lips and jaw.

"Interesting. I'll see if any of the men know what's happening and maybe even try to get something out of Zuiken. He's not the brighter of the two, so maybe he'll let something slip. Shojiro definitely won't," he grunted softly. "I don't think he trusts us much."

"He shouldn't," she admitted, leaning in for another kiss.

He groaned softly as her tongue tickled over his lips and slid against his own, dancing tongue. "What was with the flirting out there?" he murmured flexing his hips slowly against her soft, feminine flesh.

She shivered and swallowed. He was picking on her about teasing while doing it himself? That didn't seem very fair. "Didn't you like it?" she asked running her lips over his jaw.

"I did," he admitted. "It killed a little of my credibility with these men, but was fun none-the-less."

She reached up to nibbled gently on his ear and murmured, "I've been thinking that we might be able to gain the true loyalty of some of these men. If it comes down to actually fighting the brothers, it would be nice to avoid fighting off fifty men to get to them. Goro will be easy and so will several of the other men. Most of them aren't bad, at least those that are left here," she advised.

"I agree. Do what you need to do," he murmured. He could still hear Sasuke and Naruto shouting at each other and the occasional laughter of the men. "We need to go separate them before I lose all credibility with my employers," he grunted, pulling gently back and settling her on her feet. "But we'll most definitely continue this later," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her a deep, parting kiss.

"Tonight?" she asked hopefully. Since the first night together, he'd come to bed so late, she'd always been asleep. It had been nearly a week since he'd made love to her.

"I promise," he said gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Go and see what you can find in that book, but be careful," he advised, tugging his mask up. "I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded and watched as he wandered away and barked orders at Naruto and Sasuke, who immediately rolled apart and apologized. They didn't look very apologetic though. Both looked more amused than anything. She smiled, realizing they'd simply been providing a distraction from her and Kakashi. She shook her head and began to walk back across the training yard, wondering how she could get to the journal long enough to read everything it had in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura felt pleasantly warm and comfortable as she was slowly drawn out of a deep sleep. At first she wondered what had woken her up, but as her brain slowly caught up, she felt Kakashi snuggled against her back. She'd been disappointed when he wasn't back in their room, long after the sun had sunk below the horizon, but she decided he'd gotten wrapped up in work again and had fallen into bed to wait. Apparently she'd fallen asleep too.

"You're late," she grumbled sleepily, stirring in his arms.

"I apologize," he murmured, running his lips over the side of her neck. "Naruto, Sasuke and I were trying figure out what's really happening here and come up with a plan for what to do."

"Did you come up with anything?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet," he admitted with a soft sigh. "You?"

"No. Shojiro was in his office when I got back. I'll try again later," she said with a small shrug. Fortunately Shojiro also hadn't seemed to notice any change involving his journal, so at least she'd put it back correctly.

"Be careful," he murmured, sliding his hand over the swell of her hip and her smooth waist. "I hate seeing you get hurt."

"I'll be careful," she promised, snuggling back against him, thrilling at the warmth of his chest against her back and the telltale prod against her bottom. No secret about what he wanted.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" he murmured in mock annoyance, plucking at the long t-shirt she'd thrown on earlier.

"It gets cold at night in here and you weren't here to keep me warm," she murmured back. She tossed a grin over her shoulder in the dark. "But, if it'll make you feel better, I'm not wearing any panties."

"Every man's favorite thing to hear," he teased, rubbing again over her naked hip. He pushed at her gently, rolling her until she was settled on her belly.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, her face nestled into her soft pillow.

"Giving you a massage," he replied simply, smoothing his hands under her loose shirt and up her back. "You work hard during the day."

"So do you," she reminded him.

"It isn't that hard to direct Naruto and Sasuke," he said with a small laugh.

She hummed softly as he began to gently knead her shoulders. "You know, Naruto and Sasuke do seem to teach the men the most. Why is that? Are you getting them ready for teaching their own students?"

"Mostly," he admitted, gently working at a knot in her neck. "Plus they're old enough to be treated like men. I know they don't always act like it, but they are adults. They're only four years younger than I was, when I took you three as students."

"That's true," she murmured, thoroughly relaxed under his gentle touch. Where did he learn to do this so well? She was slowly turning to mush. "They're the same age as me too."

"And we know I don't see you as a child…so they can't be seen in that light either. It wouldn't be fair," he murmured, abandoning his kneading to run his hands down her back and over her rear. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not in a few hours, no," she said with a small laugh.

"My mistake," he murmured, tickling over her thighs with his fingertips. He felt her skin shiver lightly at the caress and smiled. She was very responsive, more so than the other women he'd been with. It was rather gratifying to draw responses from her with only the lightest of touches.

It had been torture to come to bed each night and lie next to her for the past week. She'd been asleep each time, and after a long day of washing laundry and scrubbing rooms around the compound, he didn't have the heart to wake his young wife. Shojiro had been pleased with her work in the main building and had quickly assigned most of the compound's cleaning duties to Sakura.

Today, however, after her teasing in the training yard, there was no way he was going to just let her sleep. Going months without being with a woman was one thing when you didn't have anyone in your life; it was quite another when you slept next to a half naked one everything night. His jutting length jerked in anticipation of sliding into her warm body after a week of deprivation. The way she moaned softly and gently rocked her hips against the bed didn't help in the least.

His heart thumping hard in his chest, Kakashi slid his hands up the back of her firm thighs, coming to rest against the bottom curve of her rear. His thumbs gently brushed at the tender flesh between her thighs, flesh that hid something far more provocative and interesting from his wandering eyes and hands. Her soft gasp of excitement only fueled his further. "Lift your hips," he murmured roughly, tugging at her hips until she was up on her knees, rear in the air.

Sakura braced her weight half on her forearms on the bed, resting her forehead on her hands. What did he plan to do with her in this position? The position made her feel vulnerable, as she was presented rather blatantly to the handsome man on his knees behind her, but she also felt a streak of excitement that made her decided to see where this went.

Edited for content (Go to my author page for links to the full story)

Later

He smiled sleepily into the back of her neck and chuckled. "You are a wildcat," he murmured teasingly. "Zuiken was right about that at least."

"Mm," she responded, still shaking.

He could tell, from the delicate shivers still coursing through her, Sakura wasn't quite done yet. It made him wish, not for the first time, that he was ten years younger. His own body was already slipping from her, resting sated on his thigh, but her body was still thrumming with arousal. He gently coaxed her to her back and slid his hand back between her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, gasping softly as his fingers teased over the sensitive flesh of her clitoris.

"Pleasuring you," he murmured, nibbling at the delicate flesh of her jaw and neck.

"But you already did," she said, eyes wide.

"I know, just bear with me," he murmured, beginning to circle her swollen nub once again with skilled fingers. "I think you'll enjoy this."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head sleepily as he made his way out into the practice area where Sasuke and Naruto were already directing the men in their stretching and warm up exercises.

He'd overslept a bit after a rather memorable night with a certain pink-hair kunoichi. He'd been sure his body wouldn't cooperate so soon after the first mind-blowing session, but as Sakura had cried out during her second orgasm of the night, his body had reacted fiercely. It was nearly two in the morning before they finally collapse against each other and fallen asleep.

"Morning," he murmured as he came up next to the two young men.

"Long night?" Naruto murmured grumpily.

"Not particularly," Kakashi murmured back, ignoring the younger man's annoyed tone. "Why?"

"The whole compound knows why," Naruto said crossing his arms and glaring at his former teacher. "You'd better love her Kakashi, that's all I'm going to say," he grunted before stomping off to yell at some startled stragglers that had just appeared in the yard. It was unusual for Naruto to display his temper so openly, at least when it didn't concern Sasuke.

Kakashi felt his cheeks redden a bit at the grumpy young man's words and looked at Sasuke in question. "Everyone heard? I did wonder about that."

"Sakura has a rather piercing voice at times," Sasuke murmured with a faint blush of his own. "It tends to carry when she's yelling…or in this case…screaming."

"Any chance we could keep this from her?" Kakashi asked softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The orders have already been given," Sasuke grunted, "But don't think that will protect YOU from them. And I agree with Naruto. You'd better be in love with her." He started to wander away, then paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Close the windows next time. Some of us only have a blond idiot for a bed fellow. It's not nice to be reminded of that quite so graphically."

Kakashi nodded slightly, wondering idly if he should tell the Uchiha just how close some people thought the two young men were. Maybe he'd hold on to that little tidbit for a day when the Uchiha heir was being a little too cocky. In the meantime he had his own damage control to deal with.

He ignored Zuiken's knowing smirk from across the yard and made his way towards the mercenaries. The whistles and suggestions started almost immediately. He sighed and accepted it all as gracefully as he could, in hopes it wouldn't be repeated when Sakura appeared in the yard later.

Sakura could hear the men laughing and whistling outside, and it didn't take a genius, like her, to figure out what had happened. She'd noticed the windows were open the second she sat up in bed that morning. Obviously praying that no one had heard was futile. With a sigh she began to pick up their belongings around the room, stalling for as long as she could before venturing out of the room.

She came across a pile of papers Kakashi had left on the nightstand from the night before. Amongst training plans and notes was a tiny black journal, identical to the one Shojiro used. She flipped it open, hoping briefly that Kakashi had managed to steal it for her. Instead all she saw were blank pages. Shojiro must have given it to Kakashi for keeping his own records.

The beginnings of an idea began to form in her mind, as she searched frantically for her pen. Once she'd found the pen, she settled onto the bed and flipped the book open, promptly writing her name in it and drawing a girly little heart around the whole thing. She flipped the page again and wrote down the date. Chewing on the end of her pen she mulled over what she should write. It needed to be girly, sweet, a little flighty…. She grinned and began to write:

'Kakashi said I could use you as my new journal, since I left the old one behind in Konoha. He's such a sweet husband to me! I think you and I will get along very nicely, even though you're all black and boring. Maybe I can go to town and find some stickers for you. Anyway, let me tell you all about what has happened in the last few months. It's  
been crazy!'

Sakura grinned to herself and began to weave a tale for her new journal. It was all about her elopement with the older copy ninja and how they'd bolted from the village in an effort to escape judgment and condemnation. She bemoaned the loss of her friends, belongings and home, but gushed over how happy she was with her new husband and remaining teammates. She even included little tidbits about the intimacy in their marriage. After all, what girl didn't secretly want to tell her friends those kinds of things? Since the journal was her only feminine outlet, why not?

Once she felt she'd written enough to be convincing she snapped the journal shut and tucked it under her tunic, inside the waistband of her spandex. All that was left now was to get some time alone with Shojiro's journal.

Sakura got her opportunity later that day when Shojiro and Zuiken told her they were heading into town for supplies, several men in tow. "We'll be back this evening, my dear," Shojiro had informed her past an armful of sheets. "Let Kakashi know for us?" She agreed and hurried out to do laundry.

Once the laundry was hanging she calmly walked back inside, before dashing for his office. She saw the journal on the desk and tugged out her own. She purposely tossed it on the desk in the wrong place before picking up the real journal and hurrying back to her room.

If he came back for any reason, she'd be damned if she didn't have a good cover story. He'd see her journal on the desk, his missing, and come to yell at her, then she'd play innocent and stupid, swearing she picked up the wrong one after coming back in from checking the laundry. He'd be angry, but forgive the silly little female, telling her not to do it again. She'd be properly apologetic and maybe use a few tears to convince him. At least that was her plan. She hoped she didn't have to test it.

She spent the rest of the afternoon frantically copying down everything important she could find from the thin journal into her real journal. As the minutes ticked by she became more and more horrified with what they had gotten involved in. Clan wars and genocide abounded in his plans. He planned to attack several different villages and claim each had hired him to attack another, throwing the whole area in turmoil.

None of it made any sense until she noted that he planned to sell weapons to the villages involved and hire out his men as his numbers grew. He intended to eventually be in control of most of the villages in the area, essentially declaring himself as Warlord.

When the sun was starting to dip, she hid her journal and hurried back to his office. She dropped it on the desk and opened her own undisturbed one. Grabbing a pen, she began to detail the work she'd been doing recently and what she thought about the men of the compound, in deliriously happy detail. She loved her new home and job so much! Yeah right!

That's where she was when Shojiro wandered in ten minutes later. He looked startled and then nervous. "Sakura? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh!" she gasped as if startled. "I'm sorry. I was just taking a quick break to write in my journal. The light is so good in here and I didn't have a pen…I'm sorry, sir," she gushed out, jumping out of his chair. "I'll go now," she said trying to step past him.

"That's a familiar looking journal," he murmured. "Mind if I take a look at it for a minute?" he asked.

She bit her lip and looked as nervous as she could. "I'd rather not give it to you," she said backing away. "It's rather personal."

He held out his hand. "I insist," he said firmly.

"Okay," she sighed, handing it to him reluctantly.

"This looks very much like my own," he remarked.

"Really?" she said with wide eyes. "I found it in my room this morning. I thought it was Kakashi's. I didn't think he'd mind me using it too," she said, eyes downcast. "I didn't know it was yours. I'll get you a new one," she promised solemnly, looking back up at him with guileless green eyes.

His eyes lit suddenly. "Ah yes, I did give this to Kakashi yesterday, didn't I? I thought he might like it, having so little with him from home. If I'd known you enjoyed keeping a journal I would have found a prettier one for you," he said, handing it back with a small smile.

"Oh really?" she asked brightly. "Thank you, but I might as well just use this one now though. If that's okay," she amended quickly.

"That's fine," he said with a superior smile on his face. "I'll give Kakashi another later. Be sure to tell him you took his first one though," he advised, as if she'd taken something that belonged to her father.

She nodded and hurried from the room, her face turning red with fury the moment she stepped into her room. Pompous jerk! Did he think she was twelve? She was still pacing angrily five minutes later when Kakashi strolled in, holding a bowl of rice in one hand and a bowl of fruit in another.

His brows rose at the sight of his wife wearing a path in the wood floor of their room, her lips set in a thin line. "Problem?" he asked softly.

"I took your journal, the one Shojiro gave you," she grumbled reaching for the bowl of fruit and picking out an orange slice.

"So?" he asked, lazily strolling to the bed and sinking onto it. He set the bowls to the side and waited for her answer.

"He thought I should let you know," she grunted, chewing on the orange. 

Remembering she had something to show him, she shut the door and latched it carefully before hurrying to the bed and falling to her knees. This was no time to worry about an arrogant, sexist bastard. She had information, a lot of it!

Kakashi's eyebrows rose as she sank down before him. "Miss me?" he teased.

She quirked a smile at him, her anger fading further under his teasing words. "Terribly, but that can wait for a minute." Pushing his leg aside she yanked her pack out from beneath the deep darkness of the bed and pulled out her journal, tossing it up to him. "Turn to page thirty-two," she advised softly.

His dark eye lit with curiosity and he flipped to the page she'd told him to. He read silently for a few minutes, flipping pages with increasing interest and dread. It was far worse than he'd thought. Shojiro and Zuiken would tear apart the whole region with war and turmoil. None of the men had hinted at such knowledge. He didn't think most of them would feel good about this, but they'd follow the man with the money. "Damn it," he swore softly. "We have to get this to Tsunade without Shojiro or Zuiken finding out."

"Leave it to me," she said after a moment. "Female troubles will require me to go to town tomorrow," she murmured shyly. She may have been sleeping with him, but there were a few things she didn't want to talk to him about yet.

He nodded silently. "Do what you can. I hope Gemna is still watching for us."

He put the book to the side and tugged at her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Sakura," he began softly. "I need to talk to you about something personal."

"Okay," she said softly, wondering what it was he wanted to talk about.

"We've been on this mission for over two months," he said. "I know I normally wouldn't bring this up, but I can't help but notice the lack of your…you know…female time…" he faded out blushing.

"My cycle?" she asked softly. When he nodded briefly she shrugged and blushed. "It skips most months. I usually only have a few a year anyway. That's the way it is with most women in our profession," she admitted shyly. "Besides I took that potion that Tsunade sent. I can't be…pregnant."

He was silent for a minute and then nodded. "You would tell me if you thought otherwise though?" She nodded shyly and he smiled. "Thank you. I don't want you to feel like you need to do everything on your own. The three of us are always here for you, especially me."

"I know," she assured him. She leaned into him and kissed his clothed mouth gently.

He fell back, drawing her with him. "Sakura?" he murmured softly.

"Hmm?" she asked snuggling into his chest.

"You did good work," he said, rubbing her back. She simply smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Sir?" Sakura murmured softly from the doorway of Shojiro's office.

He glanced up from a stack of papers and smiled indulgently. "Sakura? Good morning. What do you need my dear?"

"Good morning sir," she said ducking her head at him. Play innocent and obedient. He loves that. "I need to go to town today…if that's alright," she said softly.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Why?"

"It's personal sir…a female issue," she murmured, blushing lightly. "Please don't make me say sir."

He studied her for a moment, as if judging her sincerity. Apparently she passed the test because he sighed and waved her off. "You can go. Don't be long. You might take one or two of the men with you too."

"I'll be fine," she assured him with a smile. "I'm sure the men need all the training they can get with my boys. They're pretty demanding teachers."

"Yes they are," he murmured. "Be careful and hurry back then."

As she wandered down the road ten minutes later though, she knew he wouldn't just let her go. She was being followed by at least three different men. They were good at hiding, but not good enough. Knowing she only had about fifteen minutes before she got to town, she decided to throw them off now.

She glanced around discretely, noting where each of them were and then slid into a thick group of trees, noting a small path that ran through the forest. She smiled and did a quick set of seals. Opening her eyes she grinned at her clone. "Go to the market and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." She leapt up into a tree and climbed high, waving to the clone.

Clone Sakura wandered down the path, humming to herself, eventually wandering back to the road, as if she'd simply taken a detour into the pretty trees. A few minutes later Sakura saw all three men pass by underneath, seemingly unaware of her presence in the trees. She was grateful none of them were ninja. This would never work if they were.

She did another set of seals and changed into Ino. They'd practiced on each other so many times she didn't even have to concentrate to hold the illusion any more. Jumping down from the tree, she took the path through the forest, past the village and toward the clearing where Gemna would often watch for her. It had only been a week, so hopefully he hadn't returned home yet.

When she finally found the clearing she couldn't sense anyone about, so she sat down and decided to wait for an hour. That was the longest she could safely let her clone wander alone. The clone could hold intelligent conversations, but wasn't as reliable as a real person when it came to diverting attention.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sun. It had been nearly an hour and there was no sign of Gemna. She swore softly and stood, brushing the grass off her purple tunic. She'd just have to figure out another way to get it to him later.

"Yamanaka Ino?" a surprised male voice murmured from above.

She started and stumbled back, looking up. Gemna's ANBU mask was tilted curiously. "Where have you been?" she grumbled.

"I was in the village," Gemna said with a shrug. "I needed some supplies. When I saw your clone, I figured I'd find you here." He slid from the tree and pushed up his mask. "Good to see the real you."

"Is she that poorly made?" Sakura frowned.

"No. She's a good clone. She just walks differently," Gemna said with a shrug. "She's just not as feminine. Do you have something for me?"

She looked at him curiously. Had Gemna just complimented her? She shook her head slightly and reached under her tunic to pull out her journal. "This needs to get to the village immediately. I sealed it against being opened by any but the person that needs to read it most. It will detonate if anyone else opens it besides Tsunade," Sakura warned.

"Really?" Gemna murmured curiously. "I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"She taught me herself," Sakura said with a shrug. "I can't emphasize just how important it is that the journal gets back to her as soon as possible. A war is brewing here," she whispered urgently.

Gemna blinked and nodded. He tugged down his mask. "I'll travel as hard as I can then. You can depend on me." He jump up into the tree and turned to look back at her. "Tell Kakashi I want to see him back in town soon. He owes me a few drinks for this." He disappeared into the foliage silently, leaving her to smile in relief after him. Gemna would get it there as fast as he could, she was positive. She just hoped it was fast enough.

Sakura strolled into the tiny market her clone was hopefully wandering around in and looked around for a pink head. She spotted the pink-haired copy across the road chatting with a trinkets dealer. She sighed in relief and hurried over to the clone. "Ah Sakura," she cried in Ino's voice. "I found you!"

Her clone turned and grinned. "Hello. It's been a while since I saw you."

Sakura smiled at the dealer. "I hope you don't mind if I steal your customer for a bit." The old man shook his head and waved them off. She grabbed the clone's hand and tugged her gently towards the mid-wife's office. "We need to get some supplies to take back," she whispered. "Did anything happen?"

The clone shook her head. "No. Those three men followed me though. They're back by the vegetable stand right now, pretending to look over the carrots. They're not very good at this. They didn't even split up."

"I think Shojiro sent them out rather suddenly, so they couldn't really plan. I surprised him with the request to leave after all," Sakura murmured. "How are you holding together?"

"To be honest, I think I'll only last a few more minutes," the clone murmured back.

"You've been very helpful, thank you," Sakura said with a smile. She tugged the clone into an alley and winked. "See you later." The clone blinked out and Sakura took her true form. She hurried back out onto the road, hoping the mercenaries hadn't noticed her disappearance. A quick glance back confirmed that they were still following her, but didn't look alarmed.

Sakura pushed open the door to the mid-wife's office and smiled at the assistant at the counter. "I need some supplies please, for my cycle. I ran out."

"Always happens at the worst times doesn't it?" the assistant murmured, smiling sympathetically. She stood and pulled a neat bundle, wrapped in brown paper, off of a shelf behind her. "Is this all you need?" she asked writing out a receipt.

"Yes, thank you," Sakura murmured. She hesitated a moment and then, blushing, spoke up. "If I were pregnant…would I be able to tell? I don't get my cycle much as it is, so that's not helpful."

The woman smiled and leaned against the counter. "Well if that isn't an indication, you wouldn't know for sure I suppose. Most women, eighty percent or so, suffer from morning sickness to some extent. Some are sick for months and others for only a few days or weeks. Nausea and vomiting are fairly clear indications of pregnancy, if it lasts longer than the stomach flu should. How long since you were intimate with a man?"

"This morning," Sakura admitted, blushing furiously. "But it's only been a week since the first time."

The woman frowned softly. "I could have sworn you were married before you moved here. Aren't you the young woman who moved here with her husband and two friends?"

"Yes," Sakura admitted, cursing her own mouth. "But I was nervous about…being intimate with him, so my husband agreed to wait."

The woman relaxed and smiled. "That was very sweet of him," she murmured. "Many men wouldn't be quite so patient with such a beautiful bride. Well if that's the case, it's far too early to tell. Symptoms won't really appear for another three or four weeks, maybe longer."

"I'm probably being silly. I took a contraceptive potion anyway," Sakura said handing the woman money for the cloths.

The assistant smiled and shrugged. "Even with precautions it can still happen. Come back and see us in a few weeks and we can tell for sure. If you can find a medic-nin, though, they could probably tell you sooner. They're trained to sense the shifts in chakra, a baby creates in its mother."

"Could a medic-nin sense it in themselves?" she asked curiously. "I was trained as one in my old village."

The woman blinked and looked intensely curious. "Really? Oh my! We could use someone like you here. You could really help us with women who don't stop bleeding…you could save a lot of mothers' lives."

"Oh, I don't know. I will talk to my husband about it," Sakura said with a shake of her head. "I'd like to help, but I think we will be moving eventually. What about sensing the baby though?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think you'd be able to feel it. You would have already grown used to the shift anyway."

"Oh…well thank you," Sakura said with a sad smile. "I'll let you know if I can work here. In the meantime, I'm sure you could just send someone for me at the compound if you ever really need my help. Goodbye," she murmured, wandering back out into the street.

"I'm just being silly," she grunted to herself. "There's no reason why I would be pregnant. It's too soon." Still, she thought, the idea of children with Kakashi did appeal. She didn't think she'd be too upset if it did happen.

Of course it couldn't happen at a worse time. A pregnancy would interfere horribly with their mission. It was the reason so many kunoichi took potions or avoided men all together. Children often meant the end of their dangerous careers. What mother would purposely put her life in danger, knowing her child was waiting faithfully at home for her return?

She shook off the disturbing thought and continued her walk back to her temporary home. She couldn't wait to get this mission over with and return to Konoha. It looked like she had a few new things to work out in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsunade looked down at the journal on her desk and then back up at Gemna. "Why are you brining this to me?" she asked with a frown. "I normally collect this from her when she returns."

Gemna shrugged. "That's what she gave me. Maybe it's all she had?" he suggested. "She said it was sealed too and that you were the only one who could open it without it exploding."

"Good to know," Tsunade murmured, still frowning slightly. At least this way she'd be able to see what was happening up to a few days ago. She'd just have to grill Sakura on the remaining weeks later. "Very well. Go get some rest and I'll call for your team once I wade through this."

"Yes ma'am," he said bowing and hurrying out.

She flicked her hands through a complex set of seals and then touched the book, sighing softly as the paper sealing it came loose and fluttered gently to her desk. Tsunade half regretted teaching the younger woman the dangerous trick, but knew, in this case, the information might be that important. "Let's see what you've been up to Sakura," she murmured flicking to the first page.

_"We've been traveling for four days now and Kakshi said we're nearly at the town where we'll be living for the next few weeks. We hope to make contact quickly but we don't really know what the situation is there._

I have been trying to grow accustomed to sleeping near Kakashi and acting like his wife…but I'm not used to this. It's frustrating at times because he's thirteen years older and has much more experience than I do with this kind of thing. I wish I'd dated a bit at least. I'm regretting never taking the sexual education classes now too. I know that they'd only give me theoretic information…not practical…but still at least I'd understand how to act…how to pretend. It doesn't help that Sasuke and Naruto glare at Kakashi for most of the day either…." 

Tsunade chewed on her lip and flipped the page. Sakura may not have been the best choice to pretend to be a wife, but she knew Kakashi's team was one of her best…at least when it came to being outcasts and leaving the village.

_"We're in the village now. It's a cute place. The population is much smaller than Konoha's. There are a few stands, a medic and mid-wife, an inn and a bar. It looks like only a few of the residents live in town, and the rest live on farms around the area. Maybe we can look for work and information with the farmers. They may know more about the compound than we do._

Kakashi and I are trying to become accustomed to our new life together here. It's difficult. Since we are supposed to be newly weds, people expect certain things of us…expect certain sounds to come from our room. I didn't mention it earlier, because it was just a prank, but Sasuke and Naruto left…erotic toys…three of them in my room the night before the mission. I haven't ever owned any, but I knew what they were since I know people with them." 

Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation. She was going to have to have a chat with two young men when she saw them next.

_"Well I thought I'd just look at them and the bottles that had come with. Who knows when you might need to know about that kind of thing? At least that's what I told myself. I was sitting on the floor of our room at the inn, sorting through it all, when Kakashi caught me. I was totally humiliated, but he was so sweet and calm about it. Sometimes, after being around Naruto for a few weeks, I forget how mature and sweet Kakashi really is. I get used to Naruto's spastic nature and forget it isn't the norm with all men._

He patiently explained each bottle to me and then the toys. That was when things got a bit confusing. I mean Kakashi is a good looking man and all…at least I'm sure he is under all the fabric, but I've only just recently started looking at him as a man…a real man. He has always been my sensei or former sensei, not a potential lover. One of the toys happens to vibrate and when I asked what it was used for…stupid I know…he ran it over me…DOWN THERE. I was surprised…but at the same time I wanted him to do it again…."

Tsunade felt her cheeks redden a bit and flipped the page, starting to see what Gemna had been talking about. Already Sakura had lost focus. She half wished Kakashi had kept a journal for her too so she could judge his mental state at the time.

_"We've moved to a little house in the country…well I have at least. Kakashi rented it just yesterday, but then Zuiken, one of the compound's leaders came to us. Naruto and Sasuke left this morning with Kakashi. I was informed that my skills were of no use to the leaders of the compound. Bastards. While the boys are there, completing the mission I will train and work with a nice vegetables dealer in the village. It's all I can do until the mission is complete or this Zuiken changes his mind._

Moving out here was hard for me. Kakashi decided it was best after everything that happened between us. I hate to write about this, since it is very personal, but I know there is a reason why I keep this journal. I just ask that this doesn't go beyond you Hokage. One day, while Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were out finding a job, I read Kakashi's book. He always has one with him and I've always been curious about what was in them. I didn't realize they were quite so graphic…or that they had pictures. Jiraiya is a dirty old man!" 

"No arguments there," Tsunade murmured, smiling slightly.

_"I read the whole book though and afterwards I felt…restless. Even that night, when I tried to sleep I felt too warm and uncomfortable. Kakashi offered to help me relax. This is where things spun a bit out of control. You will be upset with us Hokage and I expect to get a VERY long lecture when we return, but I know I need to be honest. He used his sharingan to relax me and then he touched me, with his hand. I don't know why…but a few minutes later…he decided to use one of the toys. It felt nice, different, and for a weak moment and considered asking him if we could have sex…for real, instead of using the toy. I didn't ask and, once we finished, we went to sleep._

Rumors started to float around that we weren't married…or at least Kakashi wasn't fulfilling his duties as a husband. We weren't making enough noise at night, according to town gossip. Don't these people have anything else to do beside listen at my bedroom door at night? It's just weird! Kakashi suggested a solution, though he regrets it now. He used his sharingan again, but didn't touch me this time. He did things in my head with his mouth. I'd rather not say, as I'm sure you understand my meaning. Needless to say, after that and the events of the previous night, people stopped spreading rumors that the marriage was fake…and Kakashi immediately started looking for this cottage…." 

Tsunade flipped the page and sighed. It was blatantly clear that Sakura was in love with her former teacher or falling quickly. What wasn't clear was whether or not Kakashi returned the feelings for her. She knew Kakashi was rather reserved and didn't date much, so she didn't think he'd be the type to use and then discard his former student. From his panicked reaction, she'd almost guess he rented the cottage in an effort to separate himself from Sakura and temptation.

_"I saw Gemna again today. He came to collect information and leave a gift for me from Tsunade. I guessing this means you know now Tsunade. I apologize sincerely. As far as I know Kakashi hasn't found anything, so I told Gemna that and he left._

Kakashi showed up a few minutes later and caught me drinking the contraceptive potion. At first he was so angry. He thought I'd been taking performance enhancers so I could get that stupid training bell from him. When he found out what it was he got all flustered. I've never seen Kakashi truly flustered like that. It was kind of flattering actually. I ended up making a comment that if I didn't need it with him, I could always use it when I got home. After the things he's done to me, how could I not be curious about what can happen with a man? He flipped out. It was the strangest thing. He demanded that no other man touch me! He refused to do it, yet no one else could? It didn't make sense for him to be so jealous, so I got mad and we ended up fighting for a while over it…physically, not verbally. He can be a jerk too sometimes, I guess.

After a while my anger burned off a bit and I started to realize that he was actually getting a kick out of our fight. God, you know you're in love with a ninja when fighting turns him on!" 

Tsunade laughed a little at the huffy tone of the young woman's writing. Ah, to be that young and innocent again. Sakura was barely scratching the surface of what it was like to be in love or with a man at this point.

_"Since he still had the stupid bell…which I'd been trying to get for a month, I decided to try diverting his attention with my body, since he seemed to be looking anyway. It didn't work, of course. I need to remember that Kakashi may be a healthy adult man, but he's not stupid. He saw right through the plan and teased me about it. So apparent getting the bell from him has to involve more than speed, intelligence and moves. What else is left? Dumb luck?_

I did something else today…I hope he won't avoid me now because of it. He said he wouldn't…but I can't claim to understand men yet, even after growing up with three volatile men like my boys. They're so confusing no matter how much they protest the label. Anyway, we ended up wrestling around and I ended up 'on top'. I guilted him into letting me touch him, since he'd touched me before, but hadn't let me reciprocate. He didn't seem happy with the idea, but complied. I hope Gemna was long gone at that point…because I eventually ended up taking Kakashi into my mouth…and well… I don't want an audience for THAT. 

Tsunade cleared her throat and turned the page again, her cheeks rosy. Sakura had guts, she had to admit it, both to do what she'd done and then admit it to her Hokage. Tsunade vaguely realized she wouldn't have minded if Sakura had lied a bit.

_"It has been over a week since the 'incident' in the clearing. Kakashi was very sweet when he came to find me today. He didn't bring up what had happened between us, but he didn't avoid the fact that things have definitely changed between us. He openly admitted he wished the marriage was a real one. _

Shojiro, Zuiken's older brother has allowed Kakashi to bring me to the compound to be with him. Shojiro is a very bad man. Zuiken was kind of slimy and arrogant, but blatantly so. You don't have any illusions when it comes to dealing with him. But Shojiro…he's nice. He's painfully friendly and helpful, but underneath, savagely ruthless. I can see it in his eyes. I won't hide that I hate him…except for when I'm around him of course. We've decided that I should play into the stereotype he believes in. I am shy, sweet and obedient whenever I see him. I hate it. I've been the sweet damsel in distress for so long I could vomit every time I have to fake it. I don't want to be the woman that cries for help every time a man gets too close to me. I don't know if I can do that any more. I've learned too much from Tsunade…grown too strong, to be that…weak." 

Tsunade turned the page, smirking and shaking her head. Sakura had followed behind Sasuke and Naruto for years, straining to be like them, but always falling short. Yet Tsunade had seen that the pink haired kunoichi had real potential talent. She'd taken the girl in and trained her for a few years.

Sakura had blossomed rapidly under Tsunade's guidance, becoming a formidable kunoichi and medic-nin. She still wasn't quite at the level of any of her three teammates when it came to outright hand-to-hand combat, but she excelled far beyond them in other areas. In the right situation she could beat any of her teammates easily. Genjutsu was definitely her strength, aside from her medic skills. She half hoped the young woman would put those arrogant brothers in their place.

_Something happened last night…I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Tsunade is definitely going to be upset with us. I don't know what this will mean for our return home…. _

Tsunade frowned and skimmed down the page, her frown deepening as she read. She reached for a thick tome on her desk and flipped it open to marriage laws. She muttered to herself out loud, "If a marriage remains unconsummated it may be annulled, by the Hokage, within six months of the original certificate authorization, impotency being the likely grounds for the annulment. Should the marriage be consummated within that same time period it is binding and may only be dissolved through divorce, upon the discretion of the Hokage." She leaned back in her chair and then sat up abruptly to re-read the journal. "Damn it," she murmured. "I hope it was worth it, because you're stuck with him now girlie."

She flipped ahead in the journal, stopping when the writing became rushed and messy. Sakura had clearly written it in a rush and Tsunade could instantly see why. In the next dozen pages or so she outlined Shojiro's general plan for taking over a sizable chunk of Cloud Country and pieces of surrounding territories. She pulled out several pieces of paper and, with a sigh of resignation, and began to draft letters to six village leaders, warning them of the possible attack.

Once she was finished she pulled a cord to summon Shizune. "Yes Tsunade?" Shizune asked hurrying in a few minutes later.

"Shizune," she murmured, looking out the window. "I want you to send orders to Shikamaru to get in here immediately. I need his planning skills. Send orders to ANBU headquarters as well to prepare about a dozen women. I will also need to speak to several of the people Naruto's age, you know the ones I mean."

"The rookie nine?" Shizune asked, eyes wide at all the information.

"Yes, though I think that might be an insult ten years later," she mused. "Gai's team too. I have several letters that need to get out to villages in Cloud Country and a few outlying villages. I think that all of them can be relied upon to get them out safely."

"Tsunade," Shizune murmured hesitantly. "Is something bad happening?"

"Perhaps," Tsunade replied.

"Why so many people?" Shizune asked softly.

Tsunade smiled over her shoulder. "It's time to make Kakashi and his new wife come back home. Their desertion won't be tolerated another moment."

Shizune smiled and nodded, hurrying back out to find all of the people Tsunade would need to speak with to get the new mission rolling.

Sakura rolled onto her back, frowning softly and opening her eyes. It was far too dark to be morning yet. Why in the hell was she awake at such an ungodly hour? Her senses were buzzing, like something was about to happen and she didn't have a clue as to what it was. She sat up, pushing her hair back.

"You're awake too?" Kakashi murmured, sitting up next to her.

"Yeah. I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something right now," she murmured, sleep still thick in her voice. "It feels like something is coming…you know? It feels familiar…a little like home."

"Maybe I should go get Naruto and Sasuke up," he said throwing the covers off and swinging his legs to the floor.

She smiled at the lovely site of his bare rear in the dim light. The man had a beautiful ass; that was for damn sure. "You going like that?" He grinned over his shoulder and tugged his pants up. She watched him dress quickly and waved as he started to leave.

He paused at the door, hand on the knob. "Pack our belongings…just in case," he murmured before slipping out into the inky darkness of the hallway.

Her eyes widened and she scrambled out of bed. The feeling of something to come…could it be Konoha ninja? Was this the end finally? She flipped on their light and closed the bedroom door. Was she finally going home; back to her friends and family; back to her life? She tugged her pack out from under the bed and then Kakashi's, tossing them both on the covers.

Kakashi…where would he fit into her life? When she thought of going back to just being his former student and comrade, her throat tightened. She knew that it couldn't happen that way. She couldn't live without him in her life…he was her new life. They'd make it work, somehow.

Tsunade looked up at the tall gate of the compound, a smirk floating across her beautiful face. Was this it? The big threatening compound? She'd tear it down with her bare hands if that's what it took to show this Shojiro and Zuiken that they weren't all that mighty. Behind her were ten ANBU and high ranking Jounin. She doubted they'd need more than that, even with Kakashi training the men here.

"Is everybody ready?" she murmured to the group. They murmured their affirmative reply and Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Then let's get through this gate and show these bastards just how scary a woman can be."

Ten soft, feminine chuckles filled the air as Tsunade stepped forward and took a deep breath. She swung her fist at the thick wooden gate and watched in satisfaction as it trembled and then burst inward. "Kakashi!" she yelled, her voice carrying through the still night air. "Kakashi, get your ass out here immediately!" The small squad walked through the rubble of the gate and into the main yard of the compound, waiting for Kakashi to come out.

Kakashi appeared in the training yard moments later with Naruto and Sasuke in tow, as well as most of the startled, sleepy mercenaries. "Hokage?" he murmured, sounding a bit surprised for once. "What are you doing here ma'am?"

"I'm tired of waiting for you to come home," she said crossing her arms and raking her gaze over the sea of startled men. "I came to drag your sorry ass home so we can sort out this mess," she growled. "Where is Sakura?"

"In her room," Shojiro said, walking out into the dark training yard. "I'm afraid she can't come greet you at the moment Hokage," he murmured. "Perhaps I could be of service instead?"

Kakashi stiffened at the man's words and started for the main building, only to be stopped by Shojiro's upraised hand and stern voice. "Don't, or I will give the signal for her throat to be cut."

Sakura threw on her clothing and sandals and then started shoving clothes into the packs, not bothering to short them by owner. She had heard the explosion and Tsunade's voice. They wouldn't likely have much time for escape now. The compound could be tumbled into chaos in a matter of minutes. She reached for the bedside drawer and yanked it open, dumping her toys in her pack and dropping the drawer.

"Interesting nights I see," Zuiken purred from the door.

She spun and blushed. "That's really none of your business," she spat.

"Perhaps not," he said with a shrug. He lifted his hand and dragged a wicked looking sword along the wall, gouging a deep rut into the plaster. "But this compound is. I will protect it. If the loud woman out there does one thing to endanger what we have here, I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," she murmured, her voice deadly and low.

His handsome face contorted in fury and he growled, "Bitch!"

"Yeah I get that a lot," she murmured pulling out a kunai from her leg holster.

He shouted and lunged at her, swing his sword around with startling skill. She arched back, feeling the blade hiss past her neck with barely any clearance to spare. She would have to end this quickly or risk getting seriously injured.

As he turned to make another pass at her, she firmed her grip on the kunai and lunged at him, sinking the kunai into his belly. Screaming in pain, he dropped the wicked sword and grabbed for her neck. Ignoring his grasping hands, she twisted the blade cruelly and yanked upward, inwardly wincing as hot blood gushed out over her hands and soaked her tunic. His hands spasmed around her neck, and his legs buckled under him.

"But you're just a woman," he groaned, falling to his side. His face was pale and stunned, as if he just realized he was really dying. "I can't be killed by a woman," he gurgled out. She ignored his ranting and hurried for the packs. After wiping her bloodied hands on the bedspread she closed both packs up. Tossing hers over her shoulder and clutching Kakashi's to her chest she made her way past Zuiken. He was crying softly into the wooden floor, waiting for his life to bleed out, waiting to die shamefully at the hand of a woman.

She pushed down the nausea and guilt she felt every time she had to kill someone and hurried down the hall. She could hear Shojiro yelling at the intruders in the yard. "Don't, or I will give the signal for her throat to be cut," she heard him say.

"Who's going to do the cutting?" she ask in a soft voice from behind him.

He spun and looked at her, startled to see the beautiful woman. Even in the darkness it was easy to see the dark bloodstains on her skin and clothing. It didn't take a genius to recognize that she'd just killed his brother. "You stupid bitch!" he snarled, lunging for her.

"Can't men think of better insults?" she murmured, tensing for the attack. Sakura heard the soft whistle of a kunai and watched him jerk and fall flat on his face, her own set in a dispassionate expression. A kunai was buried deep in his back and Kakashi was slowly rising from his throwing stance twenty feet away. Shojiro clawed at the dirt of the yard for a few sickening seconds and then sighed and went still.

The yard was silent as the mercenaries took in what had just happened. Their meal ticket was dead and they suddenly realized they were all back where they started. Finally one spoke up. "Now what are we supposed to do? This was our home…our job! You've taken it all away from us!" Several others began to mutter and grumble the same things.

Sakura looked at the group nervously. They needed to defuse the situation quickly or there'd be real bloodshed. She hadn't failed to notice that nearly a dozen Konoha kunoichi were scattered around the yard, crouched and ready. The mercenaries wouldn't stand a chance against the elite females all around them. She couldn't help but think of a few of the friends she'd made amongst the men. "Wait!" she cried, hurry towards them and shoving Kakashi's pack into his arms. "We'll help you!"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "We will?" she muttered.

Sakura ignored the remark and turned to the blond woman. "Hokage, there are many farmers in the area that need workers. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke found some." The two young men nodded in agreement while Kakashi just watched her with interest. "Maybe we could split them up into smaller groups and send them to farmers. The farmers could use more laborers and the men have good fighting skills that they learned from Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, so they could protect the farms from bandits too. There are probably twenty or more farms in the area, so surely we can find work for them, if they are willing to put in the leg work."

Tsunade smiled at the young woman. "That's very diplomatic of you Sakura." The men had quieted down and listened with interest, so perhaps it would work. "Very well," she said with a shrug. She turned to the placated men and looked them over. "You all look fairly healthy and fit, so I don't see why this wouldn't work out for you. For those that are willing to give it a try, join those lovely ladies over there and they'll divide you up and help you prepare for the trip," she said pointing to the masked women and Jounin behind her. "Those that don't want to try it, you're free to go where you like. I just don't want to see you causing any trouble."

"What about us Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

"You four are coming home with me," she said firmly. "I think three months away from home is more than enough. You are all missed by your friends." None of them had any family really left, so at least they hadn't had to suffer the loss of their sons and daughter. She flicked her eyes over Sakura. "Go get cleaned up and then we'll head out to the camp to get a little rest," she murmured.

Sakura nodded and walked slowly towards the showers. So this really was the end. What would happen with her marriage? Would it really be over? As hot water streamed over her body and rinsed away Zuiken's blood, a few tears joined the pink swirl down the drain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi pushed open the door to his small apartment, leaving it open so fresh air could mix with the stale air inside. Somehow, even the fresh smell of the late summer morning didn't shake the gloominess of the room though.

Kakashi had never been terribly picky about his living quarters. They were always sparsely decorated and clean. That's all he'd needed. Now, however, the distinct lack of color and sound was staggering. Everywhere he looked was pristine white or cool, earthy colors…no vibrant reds or pinks to be seen. It didn't smell like strawberries, only like old air and faintly of the oil he used on his weapons. The only sound was the gentle ticking of his alarm clock, though he desperately wanted to hear the sound of laughter or soft feminine moans. The one thing that he needed his apartment may or may not even be his at this point.

He sagged onto his couch and sighed. All the while they'd been traveling home, Tsunade had ignored any attempts from Sakura to clear up what would happen with their marriage once they got home. Kakashi hadn't dared ask, knowing she was furious with them over the mess they'd landed in. They'd both lost focus and could have jeopardized the mission with what they'd done. He had no doubt she was punishing them by making them wait.

"I thought you'd be happy to be back home Kakashi," Tsunade murmured from the doorway.

He turned and looked at her over the back of the couch and then sagged back into the soft couch. "Thrilled," he murmured back.

She wandered into the room, and around to the chair across from him. "I never thought you, of all people, would be a risk," she admitted. "After what happened with your father, I thought you were a stickler for the rules and sticking to a mission's guidelines."

"Like father, like son it would seem," he murmured.

"I hope you won't follow him in everything," she said seriously, clasping her hands together at her lips and leaning back into the chair.

"I'm not going to commit suicide," he said after a long silence. "What purpose would that serve?"

"Tell me what you do want to do then," she said finally.

"I want to buy a nice little house, live with Sakura and have lot of little ninja babies with her," he said with a soft smile. "I want to wake up and see her next to me every morning. I want to spend everyday loving her and being with her…that's what I want," he said, eyes closed and voice husky with emotion.

"Then why are you here?" Tsunade murmured softly.

"The marriage was void upon our return," he muttered.

"No, the marriage was to be annulled upon your return," she corrected him. "That is no longer possible."

"I don't understand," he said sitting up slowly, confusion clear in his dark eye.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I copied this out before I came for you, just in case this came up between us. Why don't I read it to you," she said with a small smile. "If a marriage remains unconsummated it may be annulled, by the Hokage, within six months of the original certificate authorization, impotency being the likely grounds for the annulment." She paused and smirked at him. "You clearly do not have that problem." When Kakashi blushed and shifted slightly she smiled and continued. "Should the marriage be consummated within that same time period it is binding and may only be dissolved through divorce, upon the discretion of the Hokage." He blinked at her, understanding dawning. "Keep listening Kakashi," she murmured. "Last night Kakashi made love to me. It wasn't like the other times. He didn't just touch me or use his sharingan. He was really inside me this time. It was scary and wonderful and exciting. I don't know what it will mean for our return home, but I hope it will happen again…I hope it will be forever." Tsunade tossed the paper on the coffee table and sighed. "That was from Sakura's mission journal, as I'm sure you have figured out. So she freely admitted you were intimate with her. Is this true?"

Kakashi stared at the paper and nodded slowly. "Yes…several time," he admitted, blushing under the beautiful woman's patient gaze.

"Well then that's settled. I can't annul the marriage and if you even think of asking for a divorce…" she growled, letting the threat of punishment go unsaid. She stood. "So, I will put in the request for family quarters for the two of you. Congratulations," she said, wandering out the door, leaving him behind in stunned silence.

Sakura looked up from her kitchen table, where she'd been slumped in misery for a half an hour. Was someone knocking? The knock came again and she sighed. It was probably Ino wanting to hear all about the mission. Their names had been cleared the day Tsunade set out after them, so she had no doubt a lot of people would be stopping by.

Groaning softly to herself she stood and wandered to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Your husband…I hope," she heard Kakashi call through the door.

Heart pounding she opened the door to see him standing on her doorstep, mask loose around his neck and flowers in his hand. "Stay married to me," he murmured softly.

"W-what? I don't understand," she gasped. "I thought the marriage was annulled." She blinked as he shoved a crumpled piece of paper into her hands. "What's this?"

"Read it," he demanded softly.

She blinked at him again and nodded, opening the paper up and skimming over the words. "This looks like something out of a law book," she whispered.

"It is. It's Konoha law," he confirmed. "We are still legally married Sakura."

She felt her eyes tear and her vision blurred. "Is this good?" she asked, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"This is good," he murmured reaching out for her.

Excitement and love flooded through her and suddenly she found herself clutched to him, sobbing in relief. "I thought it was all over," she sobbed.

"Me too," he admitted softly, tightening his hold around her and gently pressing her back into her house away from the curious stares they were starting to get. He kicked the door shut behind him. "So we don't have to get a divorce then?"

"No!" she gasped in horror. "I said it before. I don't care what others think. I love you and I'm not letting you go," she said, tightening her grip around his neck as proof.

He leaned in a kissed her gently. "I love you Sakura."

"You don't just want me for my body?" she teased, sniffing a little.

"Well that's very nice too," he hedged. He grinned as she snorted in mock offense. "Speaking of your lovely body…" he murmured softly.

She pulled back and grinned. Seeing the wicked twinkle in his eyes, she took his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. "It's been a whole week," she murmured slyly.

"Are you worried I'm out of practice?" he teased. He laughed when she shrugged lightly and threw a teasing look over her shoulder as she unzipped her tunic and let it fall. "Very well, I see I have something to prove." She squealed and laughed as he lunged for her. But as the minutes ticked by, the laughter he'd wanted to hear so badly in his apartment, turned into soft, feminine moans of pleasure; they were far more satisfying, in his opinion.

Sakura opened her eyes in the soft morning light, wondering why she was awake so early for the second time in a week. What was so wrong with sleeping until noon?

The reason for the early wake up call became apparent the moment she sat up. Nausea swept through her, clenching hard in her belly. Gasping softly she scrambled from the warmth of her bed and barely made it into her bathroom before gagging. Having not eaten anything the night before, the experience was less than pleasant.

After choking up some bile and leaning against the seat for a minute, she realized someone was behind her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happen," she murmured, sitting up and wiping her mouth.

Kakashi wetted a cloth and handed it to her. "It's okay. It happens sometimes. Maybe nerves finally getting to you?"

She wiped her face with the cloth and nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes this happens after long, stressful missions. I'm sure it's nothing." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, another spasm attacked her stomach and she turned to choke up more bile into the toilet. "Or maybe it is something," she gasped after a moment.

Kakashi had squatted down behind her and pulled her hair back. "Maybe we should get you to a medic and get something for this?"

She nodded and let him help clean her up and dress her in a soft pair of pants and a t-shirt. After he'd tossed on his own clothing, he led her gently down the street, stopping often so she could breathe and fight down wave after wave of nausea. Kakashi didn't often worry, but this had him worried. What could be wrong with her? Just when everything was finally going so well.

It was Hinata, walking down the road with Neji that solved the puzzle. "Sakura! You're home finally," she said in soft excitement. "We got home two days ago," she said with a small smile.

"Good morning Hinata," Sakura murmured weakly. They'd grown close over the last few years, as Hinata often worked at the hospital, offering her superb chakra control up to help heal patients.

"You don't look very well Sakura," Neji murmured with a frown.

"We're going to the hospital now. Sakura is ill," Kakashi said, hoping they could get moving again. Interruptions seemed to be a permanent problem in his life lately.

"Oh," Hinata murmured with a frown. "Let me take a look at her quickly. I'm guessing nausea from the paleness of your face?" Hinata said. When Sakura nodded weakly, Hinata smiled in sympathy and activated her pale eyes. She immediately noted the gentle swirl in Sakura's lower abdomen. "Neji, look at this. Is that what I think it is?" she asked softly.

Neji leaned forward, his own eyes puffed with chakra and nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Congratulations in order…I think," he murmured.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered. Kakashi stiffened at her side.

"You're not sick Sakura…well I'm sure you feel sick," Hinata amended gently. "You're about six or seven weeks pregnant from the size of the disruption to your chakra." 

"It's at about that time that the baby's own chakra begins to mingle with the mother's and throws her body out of whack for a bit," Neji murmured in explanation. "It'll even out in a few weeks and you'll feel fine," he said with a shrug. "Ten Ten went through the same thing with our son," he said with a gentle smile.

Sakura blinked at them and then at Kakashi. "But what about the potion I took?"

Kakashi rubbed his head and sighed. "They don't always work," he admitted. "It may have been a bad batch." He had to admit, he was faintly pleased that the batch hadn't been an effective one.

Hinata watched the exchange and blushed. It would take their friends a while to adjust to the fact that they were now a couple. For so long they'd been teacher and student. Lovers was hard to assimilate in for most. "Well it would appear you two need to work this out. Why don't you go rest at home and I'll have a medicine sent over to you? Ten Ten said it worked well for her," Hinata said softly.

"Alright, thank you," Sakura said after a moment, still trying to come to grips with this new knowledge. She was pregnant with Kakashi's child? As she watched the two Hyuuga continue down the road, she started to wonder how Kakashi felt about this. She had taken a potion after all, so they had believed it was safe to indulge without other precautions. Would he be mad?

She looked up at him hesitantly, only to find him smiling down at her through his dark mask. "You're not angry?" she asked in surprise.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I can't be angry about something like this. I'm a bit shocked at the suddenness, but not angry. I do want children with you after all…lots of them."

She sighed in relief and leaned into him a bit as they walked. "I'm glad you feel that way…though I suppose you told me it would be okay when we had a chat about this at the compound." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, pulling her close to his side.

"What are some names you like?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I would like to name one of my sons Obito and one of my daughters Rin," he said softly after a moment of silence. His teammates had been dead since he was very young, but he had never forgotten them. Obito, more importantly, was partly responsible for the man he'd become, and not just because of the gift of his left eye. He'd helped him realized, that while rules were important, so was the well being and happiness of your teammates.

She knew vaguely how important Obito and Rin had been to Kakashi and nodded. "Those are both lovely names. I'd be proud to give them to my children." She walked silently for a moment and then sighed. "I hope that our Obito doesn't necessarily follow his namesake though. I hear he was a lot like Naruto. I don't know if I could deal with raising another Naruto."

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. In a way the three had all raised each other, so the statement wasn't that far off the mark. "Neither could I. One is enough. Heaven help us all when he finally spawns more of his kind."

Sakura glanced back to where the Hyuuga pair had disappeared. "If Hinata has her way finally, that could be sooner then we care for," she murmured, with a small smile. Now that her life was evening out and she had her own family started, she couldn't help but want that for her remaining friends. "They'd make a cute couple," she said mostly to herself.

"Hmm?" Kakashi murmured softly. Seeing the look on his lovely wife's face made him feel rather sorry for the hyperactive blonde man. He vaguely wondered if he should warn Naruto. Nah, this would be far more entertaining to watch if he didn't interfere. Laughing softly to himself, he settled his arm around his wife's shoulders and led her towards her apartment. He doubted life with Sakura would ever get boring.

End…except for the Naruto/Hinata fic now brewing in my head… :)

Whew! 96 pages! Can you believe it! And I actually finished it, somewhat. I have a really hard time finishing stuff, because I get bored, but I liked this fic. Sorry there wasn't more smut. I had a few scenes in mind, but they just didn't fit. Maybe I'll throw this couple into the sequel fic with Hinata and Naruto to compensate or make a one shot interlude between the couple for your entertainment. Let me know. I like plots, but I have no problem with mindless smut either. :) Send me an e-mail if you want to be updated or have ideas and suggestions for me. You can find me at other sites with a little more smut in my stuff. I hope this one wasn't too strong for this site! Anyway, that's all. I hope you enjoyed spending time with me in the land of Naruto. I look forward to delighting your brains...and other applicable body parts...at a future time. I love you all. :)


End file.
